What Hides In The Shadows
by sanfan11
Summary: When a new dangerous threat from Damian's past arises in Gotham. Nightwing and Robin are put to the ultimate test to find out the truth. Its dark in the shadows, but what's hiding under them is much more darker...Are they ready to face the shadow who holds the truth in her hands? Or does she?
1. The Beginning

Blood didn't bother her. The dripping wet scarlet, liquid that ran thought the human body. The loss of such a liquid that could cause death. The thing that some people might faint at the sight of. Especially a large amount of it at once. No, Aibant Allayl. Was not bothered by blood. She had always been surrounded by it. By the dark red blood, by the dark shadows that protected her, that allowed her to protect herself and others.

Yes, Aibant Allayl lived in the shadows. They were her only friends, the only thing close to companionship. She knew them well, the shadows. Some would even say, she was a shadow. She could understand that. Everyone who saw her ended up dead. Well, besides her mistress. The one she served.

Aibant Allayl had no idea why she served Talia al Ghul. She always had, the one thing that would always remain constant. Her service. After all it was the only thing that mattered, the only thing that matters.

* * *

The sounds of honking cars and the showering heavy rain echoed throughout the bustling street. Sighing to himself, Damian Wayne leaned his head against the window. In the years he had been away from her, he still remembered the faithful, cursed day. That was today. July 25th.

The day she left. She promised she'd come back. He waited, oh, how he waited for her. Every day he would get up from his bed and check to see if she had come. And 5 years later, he still waited. Though this time he couldn't wait. Not like before. He wasn't in the League of Assassins anymore. He was in Gotham.

He was Robin. He was a Titan. He was a brother (that was not so thrilling, but a responsibility no less). He was a blood son. He was a hero. Well, he wanted to be one. Should he really keep up the waiting game? For all he knew the person he knew could be dead or worse.

"Damian!"

Damian had been snapped out of his thoughts. He blinked in confusion, before turning to look at his father. "Yes, Father?" he answered in a wispy sort of voice that is extremely different from his usual don't-care tones. "Are you alright?" his father asked, noticing the strange tone and behaviour from Damian. Damian nodded, deciding not to trust his voice. Damian turned away from his father, and continued to stare out of the car window. Watching the rain fall. Like tears.

* * *

The door to Aibant Allyal's living space had been slammed open. To the average person, the room would look empty and useless. Dark with no sunlight or windows, a ratty poor excuse for a bed and a tiny broken cupboard that was peeling and jagged at the ends. But Talia al Ghul was not average, neither was she a fool.

"Aibant! Tueal huna alan!" she yelled out in Arabic. Silence. Talia's eyes scanned over the darkness, looking for a hint of movement. "Nem, eashiqat Taliaan" came Aibant's lifeless monotone voice from the left of her. Talia turned to face the wretched child.

"Ladayk muhima." Talia snapped. The child nodded, her face emotionless as she walked out of the lifeless room. Talia paused watching the child walk ahead, her posture was perfect, and she is emotionless, her skills in combat were impeccable. They had made it. The perfect weapon. Was finally completed. Talia smirked to herself.

And she fully intended to use it.

* * *

The flickering of Richard John Grayson's TV is incredibly irritating. Dick knew that he could just buy a new TV if his broke. But he never seemed to have the time. With him being Nightwing and after the events of Spyral (not to mention his brothers). Down time was foreign to him. So sitting down, with a huge packet of popcorn, a giant cup of hot chocolate and a busted television set would have to do for the time being.

He didn't notice the silent shadow that loomed above him. Waiting to strike at any given moment. A fully loaded gun, ready to be fired.

* * *

Translations:

Tueal huna alan-Come here now

Nem, eashiqat Taliaan- Yes, Mistress Talia

Ladayk muhima- You have a mission/task

**(Ps. I thought it would be easier to read. Like this, than in actual Arabic. I used Google Translate) **


	2. The Threat

Robin. Damian. Robin. Damian. Robin. Damian. Robin. Damian. Robin. Damian. "Damian!"

Damian's eyes snapped open, breathing in sharply. This vision was blurred, but slowly the person who shouted his name was slowly coming into focus. "Grayson?" he mumbled. The older boy smiled. "You okay, Little D?" he whispered gently, as he helped Damian up. A stinging pain instantly hit Damian, the second he sat upright.

He looked around to find he was in his bedroom. Damian paused taking in the room. He didn't remember entering or leaving it. "What happened?" he asked, his voice slurred. Dick sighed. "I was hoping you could tell me that."

"You don't know what happened to me?" Damian asked drowsily, though his head was slowly starting to clear itself. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Half an hour. You were missing for 5 hours, before Dick found you on the roof of the manor." Came the gravelly voice of his father. "Where were you?"

"What do you mean?" Damian asked deciding that playing dumb was his best option.

"I told you to do crowd control and be our back up. You didn't come when we called you. After we finished with the fire we found you on the opposite rooftop. Damian, Where were you?"

"Tt. On a rooftop, obviously."

"Damian" Bruce said with his warning tone. Damian sighted there was no point in lying.

* * *

Location: Unknown, The Life Bringer Date: July 25, 2017 Time: 19:00

6 hours ago:

Gotham City was many things it is a place of crime, the city of vigilantes and of course the city of Batman. One of the greatest detectives alive as well as an incredible crime fighter.

He was also the person Talia al Ghul would never shut up about. Aibant inwardly rolled her eyes. Though she would never voice that, she learnt her lesson about that a long time ago.

'Aibant! Karar ma qultuh!" Talia snapped angrily as she snapped her fingers in front of the younger girls piecing blue eyes. "Repeat what I said."

"The League has waited for a long time to take out Batman and his Robin and it is now the perfect time to strike as he has become relaxed, he believes that the has dismantled the league because of your apparent 'death' little does he know that is far from what had originally happened." Aibant repeated in a monotone voice as she stared at Talia.

When talking to your superiors you should always maintain eye contact. Talia stepped back a small smirk appearing on her face. "Good" she mummed as she walked towards the other end of the small room.

"Aibant, you have one of the most kills in the league, you have never failed a mission and you have been one of my most devoted followers. Usually I would stick to the normal strategy. You stay in the darkness_._"_ 'Just like always'_ Aibant thought silently.

"But I think it's time we change that"

Aibant looked up, reminding herself to wipe her face of all possible emotion. _'Talia could be joking, she must be joking. Wait. Talia doesn't joke.'_

'It's time to reveal you to the world. Long past the time if you ask me' Talia said as she walked towards a table and poured herself a glass of red wine. She swished it around in the glass before continuing.

"You have an extremely important mission, it's the reason I want you out of the shadows. You must not fail. You must complete this mission know matter what happens. Do you understand, Aibant?"

"Nem, eashiqat Taliaan" Aibant replied. Talia gave a small nod, but remained silent. Aibant looked down wondering if she should voice what she wanted to know. After some thought she decided to risk it.

'Mistress Talia. What is my mission?' she asked staring at Talia holding her breath.

Talia turned staring out of the small boat window, a glass of wine in her hand as she looked at the open ocean ahead. She took a small sip.

"Your mission is to kill Batman's Robin"

* * *

Location: Gotham City Date: July 25, 2017 Time: 20:00

'_I hate this' _

He was Damian Wayne blood son of Bruce Wayne, the son of the Batman and Talia al Ghul and despite that his father stuck him with the most average and boring job a vigilante can get: crowd control.

A block of flats had exploded because of a faulty gas main causing multiple casualties and damage across Gotham High Street. The building was also spreading fire and damage to many other buildings across the street.

Nightwing and his Father were inside the building helping the firefighters get everyone out of the building. While he would help with crowd control. _'Sickening.' _

As Robin stared at the slight chaos below him. He almost didn't notice a small, but sharp shuriken flying through the air straight at him. Almost.

Damian caught it easily with his hand. He instinctively looked up to see the shadow of a person looking down at him. The mysterious person caught his eye. For some reason Damian felt like he knew this strange person. But in the time it took him to blink the person had vanished.

Instantly he fired his grabble and flew towards the roof. '_Finally something interesting.'_

Looking around, almost expecting the strange person to out at jump him, but…nothing. Just as he was about to turn the around back to his post. A strange voice echoed out on the roof top. "Robin."

"Who's there?" Robin called out drawing his sword slowly in the process.

"Hello, Robin." Came the voice again. Another shuriken flew past, Robin ducked. Narrowly missing it. "Show yourself, coward!" Robin yelled out angrily turning around looking through the shadows, his sword steady in his hand.

A loud fake laugh rang out that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"Not yet…" the voice laughed. "Soon…but not yet…" His vison began to blur, just as he was about to black out. He heard a whisper from the voice. "I'm sorry, Damian. But, you need to know. It's not personal." A shadow of a person was the last thing he saw.

* * *

"That's what happened." Damian finished. Silence. "So, you were knocked out, by a…shadow?" Grayson asked sceptically. "No, Grayson. I'm sure I was knocked out by a person." Damian snapped. "But, you didn't see anyone."

"You don't believe me." Damian stated, folding his arms across his chest, his eyes flickering to his Father. But Bruce seemed deep in thought. Not even paying attention to the argument that had started to brew.

"No! I believe you. Its just…a shadow?" he said dubiously. Damian scowled. "There have been more insane things in this city, Grayson!" he growled out, shifting his body to a more comfortable position. A sharp object poked his back. Damian suddenly dug in his pocket and pulled out the shuriken that the 'shadow' had thrown. His eyes widen.

"What's wrong, little D?" Dick asked seeing his slightly shocked face. "Damian?" Bruce said staring at his son's face. A face that Bruce knew well. A face of shock and pain beyond words. "Damian." Bruce called out again, in attempt to pull his son out of his painful trance.

"Master Bruce, Master Damian, Master Dick." came Alfred's clipped British accent as he walked into the room. "Yes, Alfred." Bruce answered. "I believe you need to see this sirs." Alfred said turning on the TV in Damian's room. Dick's eyes widened. "Oh my god…"

A sinister smile crossed Talia al Ghul's face as she flicked though the files that Aibant had successful stolen from the Wayne Tech. She had done well that night.

Dick took a sharp intake of breath. Damian was frozen, though Bruce suspected it was the shuriken in his hand that caused the shock. Well, more than the horrifying news report. Bruce clenched his hands into fists.

"-The Duckworth Family had been found murdered in their own panic room. Though the chilling images and message the killer left are…sickening to say the least. If younger viewers are watching please, I urge you to look away."

The screen lit up with gruesome images of the Duckworth's dead bodies. Or bits of them. The white room was stained red. The struggle to survive was evident. Bloody handprints, footsteps. Their heads strung up. Their legs in the other corner. Though the message on the wall sent a unfamiliar shiver of fear up Bruce's spine.

Because written in the Duckworth's blood, that still dripped down slowly. Was one single word.

**ROBIN**

Shutting the laptop down, still smiling, she dug into her pocket. Pulling out an old battered cellphone from it. Sighing once more, she slowly dialled the only number on it.

"Hello. Yes, it's me. Its time."

"She's ready, I know she is. Look after this…she's all yours."

Translation:

Karar ma qultuh- Repeat what I said.

Nem, eashiqat Taliaan- Yes, Mistress Talia

**So…Like it, hate it. Should I stop? Tell me in the reviews please. Like, Favourite, comment, review. Really it helps, to know that people like/hate your stuff. Till next time…**


	3. The Killer

The Gotham City night air felt cold and yet very welcoming to young Aibant. She had never seen such a beautiful city. So beautiful and yet so crime ridden.

It was strange to her that such a beautiful city was labelled one of the most dangerous places in the world. Then again, Gotham is the perfect example of its people. Nice on the outside, but dark and dangerous on the inside. Like the Wayne's.

They pretended to be nice and gentle on the outside. Sweet smiles and kind gestures. As well as many generous donations. But she knew that on the inside they were dark and disgusting as the criminals they put in jail. They pretended to be heroes. But they were the real villains. And unfortunately the citizens of Gotham fell for both their facades.

'_Disgusting, but effective.' _Aibant rolled her eyes in irritation, she hated them, The Batman and his stupid 'Bat Family' But she had to admit [despite her hatred towards them] their facades were good. Almost too good. She thought as she remembered her morning assignment.

* * *

_Flashback to July 26 2017, Location: Gotham Central Park, Time: 9:30 am_

_Aibant had been stationed inside the park. She was meant to gather as much information about the so called 'Bat Family'. The first person she was told to study was Richard John Grayson._

_Richard John Grayson commonly known as Dick Grayson aka Nightwing. _

_He was Bruce Wayne's first ward and was quote 'like a son to him' _

_He was also the first Robin. And he had formed both the Young Justice and The Teen Titans. As well as led both for a brief time, before leaving both teams. He worked solo in Bludhaven, for about 2 years before it was destroyed. Disappeared off radar for about a year, before he moved to Gotham. Worked as a police officer in both Bludhaven and now in Gotham. _

_His police patrol started at 8:00 am. He patrols the park as well. The reason why she was here in the first place. _

_Aibant felt slightly out of place in the park. She felt strange to be in the sun and even stranger to be in non-league issued clothing. She took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. Talking in front of people was something she was terrified off. Her mouth often got her in trouble. One of the reasons, she spoke from the shadows. The shadows were safe and comforting while the light was dangerous and unknown territory. Something she wasn't sure she liked._

'_SNAP!'_

_Aibant swished around ready to attack at a moment's notice. It was extremely quiet. But she knew someone was there. She could hear their breathing. _

"_Hey, there" _

_The younger whipped around. Behind her wearing dark blue pants, a pale blue shirt with a badger pinned proudly on his chest and a blue hat with the GCPD sign, was Richard John Grayson. 'Nightwing'_

_Aibant would have loved to say that she straightened her back, swished her hair and talked in a cool confident manner to the person who belonged to the family of the person she was meant to kill._

_Unfortunately, she did none of these things._

_Aibant simply stared at him, her body stiff and oddly enough afraid. Then she turned and ran for her life. This was possibly very cowardly and stupid. It felt like that, but she barely had any human contact with people. Approaching him was not the plan. She was meant to watch from afar. She could hear his shouts, but she ignored them. Running was better._

"_Gotcha!" _

_Somehow Richard John Grayson had caught up with her and snagged her from behind. 'Clever' she thought begrudgingly. _

_She slowly turned around to face him. Their eyes locked. Aibant's heart hammered in her chest. He slowly bent down to her height. "Are you still going to run?" he asked gently. Aibant slowly shook her head. He gently released her. Aibant started at him, wondering if she should ran or stay put. He smiled. "What's your name?"_

_Aibant paused, wondering what to say. She was never given a real name just her pet name. Aibant Allayl which translated to Daughter of the Night in Arabic. Not your average name. Then again, she was not the average person._

"_Jane" Aibant said after some thought. "Jane Rodgers" _

"_Dick, Dick Grayson". Aibant nodded giving him a fake smile. "So, Jane, why are you out of school?'' He asked once again taking a gentle tone which was most likely fake. Just like everyone in that crazy family. _

'_I'm home-schooled'' Aibant said quietly, he probably thought she was helpless, might as well keep up the act. "Mum and Dad are fighting so I came here." _

_Grayson's face fell slightly, but it disappeared almost at once giving her a big smile. A big fake smile, Aibant reminded herself. "Do you want me too walk you home?" he asked looking at her with concern._ _'Fake Concern Aibant!'_

"_No thank you I think I can manage" Aibant said with a polite smile. She-_

"Aibant! Iinadhhab." Talia called out sharply. Snapping Aibant's train of thought. Aibant sighed, reluctant to leave the rooftop, but designed obey. Walking over to Talia; taking one last look at the city. She turned away and followed her mistress.

* * *

_Flashback: Location: Duckworth Manor, 20 miles away from Gotham City Date: 25 July 2017 Time: 23:00pm _

_The Duckworth's were one of the richest people in Gotham City. Key word 'were' because the League of Assassins just drained all their money and were now hunting down each Duckworth to put them to justice. Whilst Aibant is hunting them the other Assassins were guarding the walls and doors and all entrances and exits._

_No one is getting in or out. Well except for the league. _

_Aibant was in her element. She loved serving justice to those who deserved it. They did what Batman couldn't, they cleaned up the mess permanently. It was better this way. _

_Aibant turned a corner, her black suit and soundless shoes allowed her to melt into the shadows like a dark angel. Or in her case a demon. A small noise echoed out of the quiet manor. Whines…_

'_Whiners'. She thought, inwardly rolling her eyes. The Duckworth's were not famous for their bravery, or anything other than their money. Which they no longer had. She smirked. She silently opened the door to James Duckworth's study. The panic room was located there. She had to go out on a limb and say that was where they were hiding. Unless they were stupid enough to hide somewhere else in the house. But it didn't matter where they hid. _

_She would find them, she always did. _

_Aibant silently connected her minicomputer (which was skilfully hidden in her glove) to the keypad. Using her decrypting code, the door unlocked easily. 'Child's play.'_

_Aibant pushed open the safe room door to reveal the Duckworth family. All of them were guilty. "Please don't hurt us, not my family… please" James Duckworth pleaded._

_If Aibant could be allowed to openly roll her eyes on the job, she would. _

_Pulling out her one of a kind Obsidian knife, ignoring the blond man's pleas, she stabbed his chest and head, blood filled his shirt and James Duckworth's bright blond hair was tainted with scarlet blood. James Duckworth was dead before he hit the ground. _

_Aibant turned her head towards the remainder of the Duckworth family, the sinners. The monsters. The mess._

"_Next"_

Location: Batmobile, 2 miles from Duckworth Manor Date: 26 July 2017 Time: 23:05pm

Batman and Robin sat silently in the Batmobile as it whizzed past a number of trees and rough terrain and the horrible smell off rotten animal carcasses. The reason they were in the smelly place, the Duckworth Manor:

The Duckworth's were a rich, snobby family who under the Bat's mind were suspected terrorist and played many parts in funding human trafficking, murder, drug cartels and about a dozen other things.

The problem with the Duckworth's was that they were always able to hide and cover their names and skin. Which got them many enemies as well as friends.

Because of this their security was almost impossible to get into to. With a mixture of almost every private security firm in Gotham as well as Wayne Tech security. The place was one of the most secure and safest places in Gotham, well on the outskirts anyway.

Until what happened last night.

The Duckworth's normal security had been set off and Wayne Tech security had somehow been disabled. Both which was next to impossible unless the Duckworth's had been hacked. The other suspicious thing was that all the Duckworth's Vault had been completely emptied.

"Father, do you think Mother has anything to do with this" Robin asked as he turned towards his father.

Batman turned to his son, in the past few hours alone, he had been though nothing short of a hellish emotional turmoil. As far as he could deduce anyway. After staring at the shuriken like it would murder him in his sleep. He simply set it onto his bedside, refusing to answer any questions, snapping and growling at anyone who ask. As well almost punching Dick for attempting to touch it.

"Father"

Bruce blinked under his warm cowl he had been so lost in thought that he didn't notice that Damian was still taking to him. "Were you even listening?" Robin asked with slight agitation staring at him with odd look on his face. Before Bruce could answer him, the duo had stopped at the gate of the Duckworth Manor.

The usual bright and glossy manor that shone so much it practical blinded their day time personas, was now dark and haunting, almost like there were ghosts and vampires lurking about. Not like it was anything new.

Personally, Damian thought that Drake was one and was hoping for his theory to be proven right so he can stab him with a wooden stake and not get yelled at by Grayson or his Father.

Batman and Robin slowly walked towards the manor. Like Batman had predicted, all the security measures had been disabled. The two slowly walked to the large door. Just as Robin as about to dig for his lock pick. Batman slowly pushed the door, it was unlocked.

Robin was about to walk through the door when Batman stopped him.

"Something wrong happened here. Be careful." Robin turned about to fire a retort when he noticed his Father's body language, his tone, He was worried. "I will be, Father. I promise." Before he turned and stepped through the door.

* * *

They were here. The Bat and his Bird were here. Just what she needed. Two irritating prying people. The police were already irritating enough, she didn't need anyone else. _'Bothering irritating people_'

The good thing was that the mission was completed and the Duckworth's had paid dearly for their sins. Though Talia was right. The Bat and the Bird came snooping. Just like she said they would. _'I left the roof, for this.'_ She thought bitterly.

She slowly walked away from the panic room the place where the Duckworth's had taken their final breaths. Aibant walked out of the now silent study and down the hall only to see a young boy around her age with black slight messy hair.

He wore a red tunic with the letter 'R' on it, black pants and a yellow and black cape. He also had a long pair of green boots, a utility belt and a domino mask.

Robin, AKA Damian Wayne. Her target.

Robin seemed to have spotted her too. At first, they just stared at each other sizing the other up. Aibant smirked under her black balaclava and hood. This was going to be fun.

Robin stared at the person in the shadows who he quickly realised was a young girl around his age. The girl was dressed in a full black suit with a hood and an assassin's balaclava. She was clearly part of the league.

She seemed to have a large number of holsters and pockets and belts, making it rather obvious she was carrying weapons. Lots of them by the looks of it. But at the same time, he had a feeling she didn't need them, she was a weapon. If it wasn't for her bright eyes he was sure he would have missed her walking past.

Her eyes gave her away, because it was the only colour on her. Her bright blue sapphire coloured eyes. He couldn't help but stare into her eyes, he couldn't look away. Her eyes were so mesmerising and familiar like..._Hers. 'But she's dead.'_

Unfortunately for him the Sapphire-Eyed Girl did not waste any time looking into his eyes. Instead she threw a thin but extremely sharp knife at him and proceeded to attempt to beat the living daylights out of him.

So far, she was doing pretty well.

Robin had managed to dodge the dagger in time. As he did, Aibant took her chance to fly at him delivering a sharp punch to the gut and to his lower back before flipping him onto the ground.

Robin slightly winded and shocked by the surprise attack recovered quickly as he jumped up drawing his sword in the process. "You. You, drugged me on that rooftop. Didn't you?" He growled. "Answer me, you coward!"

Aibant remained silent, though she was smirking underneath her balaclava. She enjoyed teasing the 'boy blunder' Robin. It reminded her of the old days… the fun days….

Maybe she could kill him now make it quick, over and done with. Robin brought back memories that she would love to forget, but never want to at the same time.

Aibant still smirking jumped onto the wall before vaulting of it onto Robin successfully dropkicking him while grabbing his sword and elbowing him in the face.

Her victory was short lived, as Robin grabbed her foot and flung her to the ground. Before he could pin her down, she sweep kicked him sending him down as well. Just as she was going to go in for the finishing blow, Robin flung a Baterang at her, dodging it Aibant felt her com buzz. She had to leave. Flinging a smoke bomb mixed with anaesthetic gas at him, while giving him a sharp kick to the chest.

She hissed in his ear. "This isn't over, Robin"

Before she flew out the window and into the night.

Translations:

Iinadhhab-Let's go

**I'm working on my fight scenes. Thank you,**** Sybeerus for liking :) Reviews? Anyone…Till next time ;)…. **


	4. The Attack

Robin sighed tiredly as he leaned against the window of the Batmoblie. They hadn't found anything useful, the assassin who killed the Duckworth's had also disappeared a short while after his brief, but painful scuffle (calling it a fight would be an insult). The mystery assassin, with the exact eye colour and fighting style of his dead best friend was still silently haunting him. Not to mention the shuriken. This all amounted to a large headache.

"Robin!"

Robin blinked looking at his Father who was looking at him with a rather odd expression.

"Are you okay?" His Fathers asked. "I'm fine" He snapped back. "No, you're not" his father replied. "Tt, why would you care?" Robin said snapping back defensively. An occurrence that was happening more often than he would have liked.

Bruce sighed. "Because I'm your Father, Damian. I'm supposes to care, and I do care. What's wrong?" Damian huffed angrily. "You won't understand." He grumbled. "Try me."

Damian shifted in his seat, before turning to his Father. "What would you do if someone you believe is dead…what…what if they came back?" Bruce jerked the Batmobile, so badly that he almost crashed it into a tree. There was silence. "What do you-"

There was an odd noise like of a radio that was put on a non-existent station. The screen in the Batmoblie pixelated. "Hello Bruce, Damian" The duo whipped around to the screen was Talia al Ghul. The Demon's Daughter and Damian's Mother. "It's been awhile"

"Mother" Damian said coldly. "Talia" Came Bruce's hard voice. "Now, now, I expected a warmer welcome, no matter." Came Talia's silky, sneaky voice as she smiled at the pair. "What do you want this time, Mother?" Damian snapped. "Nothing from you dear child, don't you worry. I require my beloved, to make a deal of sorts''

"What kind of deal?'' Bruce asked glaring at the woman on the screen. "The kind that will save lives, my love." She sneered. Bruce growled angrily. She smirked. "The Docks. Midnight. Don't be later." Talia said and before Bruce or Damian could ask anything else, she had ended the call.

Leaving the two to star at the screen in silence.

* * *

Location The Gotham City Docks Time: 23:59

Aibant served the serene, silent docks, watching the water swish back and forth. _Beep! _Her eyes slide to her watch bearing the date and time: Date: 28/7/2017 Time: 00:00. _'Will they show?' _she thought just as a swooping noise from the meeting area. Aibant peeked out from behind the large dock container.

"Hello, Batman, Robin, _Nightwing_. Never knew I attract such large crowd," Talia greeted sadistically. "Well, we don't trust you on a screen, so how much do you think we trust you in person." Nightwing snapped darkly. Talia gave him a coy smile. "Now, did my _'death' _really hurt your feelings that much, _Nightwing?_"

The older boy growled. "You talked about a deal." Batman interjected not wanting a fight to breakout the moment they got here. "Yes, I did."

"So, what is it" Robin demanded. Talia sighed, before turning her attention to Batman. "Damian. Give me Damian. And I'll leave Gotham. And the league will never cross paths, never enter the city again. You have my word." There was silence. Talia crossed her arms, smirking at the Bats. Tapping her foot impatiently for an answer. Next to Batman, Robin's face had fallen slightly. Batman gave Talia a steely gaze. "No"

Talia pursed her lips. "Very well. But you had your chance." She said quietly, before rising her voice to her. "Aibant!"

"Aibant!" Talia yelled out from behind her. Then like a dark angel [or demon] a shadow from above them, landed next to Talia. Damian's eyes widened as everything clicked. The assassin from the Duckworth Manor. The shuriken. _Aibant Allyl_. _The Girl with No Name. Blue._

"I'm sure you remember, Aibant Allyl, Damian" his Mother said conversationally, forcefully pulling the thin balaclava off her face. Damian took a sharp intake of breath, his heart seemed to stop a beating.

As he stared and the girl in front of him. After years of waiting. For a few seconds he wondered if this was a cruel joke his Mother was playing with him.

But there was no mistake in her sharp blue sapphire eyes that had caused him to give her the fond nickname of 'Blue'. No mistaking that deep black hair that looked like it was part of a shadow and a constant moving deep dark blue ocean at the same time. There was no mistake.

Part of him wanted to jump out and give her such a big hug that even Grayson would be shocked, another part wanted to kick his mother in the shin and drag her away from all the evil his Mother was making her do. In all the wave of emotions he simply stood there shocked to a standstill.

'_She's Alive. She's Alive. She's Alive. She's Alive. She's Alive. She's Alive. She's Here.'_

* * *

Next to him, Dick also stared (in slight shock) that the seemingly helpless, innocent little girl that he met in the park was a deadly assassin. He felt oddly enough betrayed. He didn't know the girl, but in the park…he connected with her in some strange way. Her large sapphire blue eyes stared at them. She looked familiar. He knew that the second he laid eyes on her. He just couldn't pin point, what made her so familiar to him.

Nightwing's contemplating was interrupted by Robin, who seemed to finally decide what to do. It is unclear if he was trying to punch, kick and run and shout, but it ended up looking and sounding like both.

Running at his mother (while making a rather loud noise that could only be described as a war-cry or a quack of a very angry goose) with the mixture of the kick and punch. (he punched his own leg) before fall hard on his back.

For a few seconds there was silence. Until Robin jumped up and flew at his Mother. Just as his fist was about to make contact. Aibant had jumped in front of him and blocked his punch. Her eyes bore into his. She was sad. Sad in what she had to do. A horrible sinking feeling entered his stomach as she realised him from her grasp. She had no choice. Damian turned towards his mother who was smirking and his reaction. Rage filled every inch of Damian and before he could stop himself, he was shouting:

"HOW COULD YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?! WHAT DID YOU DO?! His sudden shouting seemed to give Aibant a fright as she jumped back as if his words had struck her. Robin jumped up furiously turning towards her. His eyes softened slightly, before he turned to his Mother again. "What did you do?" Damian whispered as he stared at his Mother. His eyes filled with sadness and anger. Talia didn't answer.

Damian turned towards her, his eyes and tone softening. "Blue. It's me. It's me, its Damian." He cooed as if he were talking to Alfred the Cat when he got scared of Jason.

Aibant stared at him with a blank face. Damian slowly pulled off his mask. His turquoise eyes stared at her sapphire blue ones. Aibant stared at Damian and before anyone could get a word in Aibant had grabbed Damian and flung him off the roof.

"DAMIAN!" came multiple shouts from Batman and Nightwing . Aibant had jumped after him, but it was clear that she was not going to rescue him.

* * *

Just as the Batman and Nightwing were about to jump after him. Talia ran towards Bruce and punched him hard in the face, snapping her fingers as she did so. Ninjas rained down on Nightwing. Pull out his eristic sticks, he knew one thing was clear. He was going to be paying for dry-cleaning again.

Damian had to admit he didn't expect her to fling him off a roof, pulling out his Grapple Gun he managed to catch himself just before he hit the ground.

Landing rather painfully on his feet. He took a deep breath as a wave of fatigue hit him. The mental and physically strain of today was slowly starting to take effect.

Unfortunately for him, his brief time of a breathing space had been destroyed by something hitting him from the behind, like a cannon ball.

Aibant jumped off Damian's almost motionless body. She had defiantly caused damage from the jump and managed to have a relatively soft landing.

Damian slowly crawled towards the wall to balance on and face his attacker. Aibant had most likely broke a rib or two. Luckily, she didn't break his back, yet.

Pulled out her sword and stepped into a fighting stance. _'Okay, A good old-fashioned League of Assassins duel'_ he thought. Coping her stance (thought his was a tad different) he drew his own sword.

The two stared at each other almost silently egging the other to move first. Aibant then let out a sudden battle cry as she flew towards Robin.

Damian was not going to lie, Aibant is a tough fighter, she always had been and in the few years they were separated she only go tougher. Swinging her sword ruthlessly with fast vicious attacks he was having an extremely hard time blocking them.

The broken ribs didn't help either.

"Ahhh" Damian hissed out as her sword gave him a deep cut on his arm. Blood gushed out, but he ignored the stinging pain. As he ducked another strike. As he did so Aibant had embedded her sword in his shoulder. Damian let out a yell of pain. The sword was stuck in his shoulder. Damian desperately tried to pull it out.

"I wouldn't do that" came her quiet voice, though it had a hard tone towards it. "That blade is stuck deep in your shoulder, pull it out you, it will gush out blood, risk of blood loss as well as dislocate your other shoulder, which will in the end, result in death. Leave it in you are prey to me, which will result in death. Both ways work for me." She said in almost robotic voice.

"You're not going to kill me, Blue" he breathed out. Trying to catch him breath. "My name is Aibant Allyl." She said pulling out her thin dagger.

"Maybe, but, you are my friend. You know me. We trained together, we are friends, Blue." He answered knowing that the only thing keeping him alive, was talking to her.

"No, we're not. You are my mission. And I always complete my missions." said raising her dagger, though her voice was staring to shake. "I, Aibant Allyl deliver this unworthy 'son of the bat' to the land of the dead in Service of the League Of Assassins and Talia al Ghul." She raised her dagger to his throat, drew it back and…

**BANG!**

The loud sound of a gunshot rang out. Aibant grabbed her hand as blood gushed out, her dagger fell to the floor with a loud clatter.

"Sorry, Tiny Tot. But the only person who can hurt the Demon Brat is me" came the snarky obnoxious voice of Jason Todd aka The Red Hood. Aibant whipped around to look at her new attacker. Damian could see Todd's eyes widen.

"YOU!" Todd gasped his voice laced with shock, Damian furrowed his eyebrows. 'How does Todd know Aibant?'

Aibant didn't seem surprised or care about him, she simply started to attack. Todd was having a hard time. He was mostly blocking, but occasional trying to get in a hit or two. But even when he did, she seemed completely unfazed by the hard punches, Todd would usually deliver. The pain stung Damian as he helplessly watched the fight before him.

* * *

Nightwing sighed tiredly. '_That had to be the last of them'_

The ninjas had come flying at him and Batman, most of them were knocked out for now, but Bruce was still fighting Talia and Damian had disappeared from view. _'Well, at least I have a breathing space-'_

The sound had alerted him, and he manged to quickly duck. A large knife flew past his left ear almost taking it off.

Turning to where it came from, he saw an odd sight. Damian still in his Robin suit (the mask was still somewhere on rooftop) had a sword stuck in his shoulder, with blood pooling out of it. Red Hood (where the heck did he come from?) was fighting the girl who threw Damian off the roof. Hood's mask was cracked on his right side and he was also covered in the scarlet liquid.

The girl on the other hand seemed fine compared to both of his brothers. Nightwing paused staring at the scene, before he silent flew of the rooftop.

Aibant gave Red Hood in a total of injuries' 2 broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, a concussion and she broke some of his fingers not to mention the various cuts and bruises.

Aibant smiled to herself, he was slowing down losing steam. He was weak. It would be easy to kill him, she would kill Todd then she would kill the annoying Robin. She shook her head as pain shot into it. '_Focus on Todd.'_

Aibant drove her knife into Todd's abdomen. Just as she went in for the finishing blow. A swishing noise was heard. Aibant turned around to see-

"Nightwing"

He had manged to creep up behind her, he had swung his eristic sticks, but Aibant had caught them just in time. "You have to do better than that" she said giving him a wicked smirk. Nightwing smiled at her, causing her smirk to slowly vanish.

"I did" he said, instantly her vision began to blur, her muscles went slack and before she could do anything. The world went dark.

Nightwing quickly caught the young girl before she hit the ground. Setting, her down gently, he turned towards Jason. "You okay?"

Jason slowly pulled himself up half leaning against the wall. "Peachy" he taller boy answered. A loud painful groan echoed threw out the quiet alley. "Damian" the two vigilantes breathed out. Nightwing dashed towards his younger brother.

"Damian! Are you okay?" Nightwing asked as he slowly pulled the sword out of the younger boy's shoulder. The minute he did Damian fell into his arms. "Considering what happened tonight, I'm fine" Damian answered "Where's Aibant?"

"We have to get you back to the cave, ASAP."

"Where's Aibant?" Damian repeated. Nightwing sighed as he put gauze's and antiseptic, Damian would get properly treated at the cave. "She's with Jason, well Jason's watching her sleep."

Just as he said that Damian heard a faint: "Sh*t, that b**ch broke my helmet" coming from his right, well at least Grayson was telling the truth. Damian hissed as the said man applied the some of the antiseptic ointment. "Is she hurt?"

"I don't know."

"Can you find out?"

"Damian."

"Please can you find out if she's okay, Dick. Please" Nightwing paused, Damian almost never said 'please' or called him by his first name {well his nickname}.He looked at Damian. He looked truly worried, scared even. Dick sighed.

"Sure, we'll check."

8 hours later…

White that was the first thing she saw. The ceiling is pure white. There are bright lights everywhere and across from where she lay was a glass wall. She also had a pounding headache.

Aibant slowly stood up, she had been lying on a hard-white bench thing. And beside that bench there was nothing else in the room. Aibant looked down only to notice her clothes where different.

She was wearing a black baggy pants and a plain black long-sleeve sweatshirt as far as she could tell underneath the sweatshirt was a plain black t-shirt. On her feet she had plain black socks and black shoes.

In a room full of white she knew she stood out. No camouflage, anyway it's hard to camo in full pure white. _'Smart' _She checked her wrist and feet for shackles. _'Nothing, strange…'_

Slowly she walked around the room. It wasn't huge, but it wasn't small either sort of a lounge room space enough to walk around, but able to get bored easily. '_Very Clever…High tech…Wait! I must be in some sort of prison…or…the Batcave?!'_

Slowly she walked across the room to the glass and slowly placed her hand onto it. She wrinked her eyebrows. _'Huh, it doesn't do anyth-'_

A large electric charge ran up her body and the glass flung her against the wall. "Oww." The younger hissed, pain shooting up her body from the fight. Whenever it happened. Aibant slowly got up. _'That was… new. Since when did Wayn-' _

"Well, well, well, look. Who's up?" came a snarky voice. Aibant turned to face the glass only to see, the Bat Family in the flesh.

'_Dammit.'_

**Thank you, to all my readers and followers and favouriters (?)**

**Also…Please, please Like, Favourite, comment, review. Really it helps, to know that people like/hate your stuff. Constructive Criticism always welcome. Till next time…**


	5. The Talk

_Last Chapter…._

"_Well, well, well, look. Who's up?" came a snarky voice. Aibant turned to face the glass only to see, the Bat Family in the flesh._

'_Dammit.'_

* * *

"Not so tough now. Arent ya, you little demoness." Jason jeered at the young girl just a few meters away. Aibant rolled her eyes. She had been in the 'glass box' for a span of two days. And the most irritating thing by far in the entire multiverse is Jason Peter Todd.

"Don't get to close, Jay. Remember she bites." warned Tim, still sour from when she had bitten him just 17 hours ago. "Faqat fi al'akhta' alsaghirat aldaeifat, mithlak." Aibant snapped, a wicked smirk on her lips knowing that they both understood her.

Jason burst out laughing. Tim glared, pursuing his lips into a thin line, gripping a file tightly in his hands. "Brat." He muttered, as he jogged up the stairs and into the dining room. Where Alfred was buttering two scones and practically forcing them down Bruce's throat, with Dick trying desperately not to laugh at Bruce's misfortune.

The three instantly looked up when Tim entered the room. "Anything?" Bruce asked, though it sounded like a croak. Time shook his head. "I looked though redacted files, government files, old hacked league files, any and all recordings. But, she doesn't appear in anything. Not in the League's data. There's no record of her. Nothing, Bruce." Tim added, seeing the older man's sceptical expression. "No, birth certificate, no match to any unidentified blood. Nothing. It's like she appeared out of thin air." He said, handing the file to Bruce.

"Damian knows her. I met her too, before all…this." Dick said, causing all eyes to fall on him. Bruce set down the file. "You met her?" Bruce asked, Tim raised his eyebrows. Dick sighed to himself, before nodding. "I met her when I was patrolling, police patrolling." He added. "I saw her in the park." He rubbed his forehead. "It never would have crossed my mind that a small innocent kid was actually a professional killer."

Bruce nodded, sipping some coffee thoughtfully. "That's their strategy. Because no one would have expected a small seemingly defenceless child to be a killer." Tim nodded. "That makes sense, but-"

"She's like me." came a new voice, the four turned to the doorway, where a limping Damian was attempting to reach the table. "Master Damian!" he called out in horror. Dick and Bruce jumped up from their chairs. Tim shook his head internally sassing Damian's stupidity.

Damian sighed in annoyance. "I'm fine, Pennyworth." Bruce shook his head. "You should be resting, Damian."

Damian scowled walking towards the table, shaking off Dick and Tim's attempts of helping him. His eyes locked onto his father. "Let me talk to her." Damian said, a hint of desperation in his voice. "No." Bruce replied sternly, ignoring the look of rage on his son's face. "She seriously injured you and Jason. Not just anyone can do that. She's a threat to us all. No matter how you remember her."

"Mother made her this way. She is just a pawn in Mother's game. Blue just doesn't understand that." Damian said, determined to justify her actions. "Blue?" Time asked. Damian rolled his eyes. "Aibant, Drake. I we thought you were the smart one." He snarled, Tim rolled his eyes. "I know we're talking about Aibant, stupid. You called her 'Blue' is that her name?"

Damian shook his head. "Yes and No. It was a name I gave her. A nickname of sorts." He explained. Tim wrinkled his eyebrows. "How can you give her a nickname if she doesn't have a name?"

"Her eyes, Drake!" Damian snapped. "Their blue! So I called her Blue." Time shook his head. "That name sucks."

"Tt, like you then." Bruce set down his coffee mug with a light _'thud'_. "Boys that's enough." He said, before turning to Tim. "Did you get the blood sample? Run the DNA test?" Tim sighed, before nodding his head. "They're getting done."

Bruce nodded, Tim turned, jogging up the steps to check on the tests. "Dick, go down to the Batcave. Bring out all the unsolved cases that had some small link to the league." Dick nodded, getting up from the table and walking towards the Batcave.

His hurried steps sounding out thought out the now quiet dining table. Alfred looked between Bruce and Damian, before turning on his heel, walking into the kitchen.

Bruce turned to Damian. "You say you know her?" Damian nodded, holding his breath. "Good, at noon. You go talk to her. A heavy supervised talk. The rest of us will be listening in and watching."

Bruce stared at Damian. His steely dark blue eyes crashing into Damian's teal ones. Bruce couldn't help, but see a new strange emotion rise in the young boy's eyes. One that he hadn't seen before. Desperation. And a strange almost a flicker of hope. Resting a hand on his shoulder, Bruce gave is a small squeeze. "Good Luck." he whispered.

* * *

Aibant had finally decided. The second she got out, the first person she was killing was Jason Peter Todd. Even if her target was standing right next to her unarmed. It didn't matter. Todd was going first. '_Thud'_

Aibant clenched her fists as Todd flung the rubber ball at her prison. Causally relaxing in a chair, knowing that the bouncing was clearly unpleasant to her. He shot her a large grin, catching the ball in his hand. She really wished it missed at hit him in the eye.

Still smiling, Todd wiped his white tuft of hair back. "Ya, awfully quiet, demoness. Tired?" he asked, knowing that she should be. Aibant had refused to sleep since she had gotten into the prison, but she didn't mind. Talia had once kept her awake for two weeks straight with no sleep or food. This was child's play.

Licking her dry lips, she couldn't help, but let her eyes wonder to the uniforms of the Bat Family. Standing there in the glass cases, symbols of hope, vengeance, justice, redemption…Aibant didn't realize she was staring, but unfortunately for her Jason did.

Following her line of site to the suits, a slightly smile flicked onto his face. "You like the suits…Don't you?" Aibant snapped out of her daydream, glaring at Jason she turned away. Jason smiled to himself. "You do like the-"

The sound of footsteps sounded out, and Richard John Grayson walked in. Turing to them he shot Todd a smile. "Having fun?" he asked, walking towards Aibant's box. The girl instantly looked down, slightly filching in his presence.

Aibant was still sour that Nightwing had beat her, by electrocution. Feeling his eyes on her, Aibant could not find the courage to meet his. For some reason, he made her feel strange. Almost…guilty.

There was the sound of whispering, but Aibant could not seem to make out the words. The scarping of a chair, altered her that Todd was leaving. After a few seconds of waiting for Grayson to leave. Aibant realised he wasn't going to. Clenching her fist, she raised her head, glaring furiously at him.

Sapphire met sapphire. Aibant gulped. "Ask." She whispered, so quietly that if Dick wasn't standing practically on the glass, he would have probably missed it. Eyes wide, he looked back it see, if he imagined it. She blinked back. "Ask." Aibant repeated.

She was talking to him, after hours of silence, aside from the occasionally snide comment or insult. And she talks to him. "Ask, what?" Dick said, dropping the file to his side. "The question that is plaguing you since you met me." Aibant said calmly.

Dick raised his eyebrows. "Don't pretend. I know." Aibant said. "Ask." Dick looked down, before staring into her sapphire blue eyes. Eyes that he never would have expected to belong to a killer. "Why? Why kill the Duckworth's?"

Aibant raised her eyebrow. "You're asking an assassin her motive for her kill." Aibant replied, her voice was light, soft. But also had an odd struggle. Like it was hard to speak full sentences. "The Duckworth's didn't deserve to die." Dick said.

Aibant jumped up, from the white bench. "The Duckworth's did deserve it. They were liars, cowards, hiding behind their social status. They funded gangs. They stole and killed. They deserved their punishment."

"Did their children deserve it?" Dick asked, for some reason knowing what her answer was going to be. "Yes." Dick shook his head. "They were innocent children."

Aibant shook her head. "No, they were cruel. Or were going to become cruel. Just like their parents." Dick raised his eyebrows. "You judge them for their family."

"They would take over the family business. Better to take the root and the seeds." Aibant replied. Dick looked sadly at her. "No, The Duckworth children could have rejected the family business."

His sapphire eyes staring into hers. "Family doesn't define you and everyone has choices." Sighing to himself, he turned to walk back to the Batcomputer. As he made his way he heard a quiet almost inaudible whisper.

"I didn't."

* * *

Damian gripped his sleeve tightly, the odd feeling of nervousness entering his system. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to." Dick's said, as he, Tim, Jason, Bruce and Alfred sat in the living room. Bruce with the monitor on so they could see what was going on. "Yeah, she's next level creepy." Jason added, crunching on a few potato chips.

Damian shook his head. "She's not. She's just…doesn't understand." Not wanting to explain, Damian walked towards the cave without another word.

Aibant's eyes were once more on those gorgeous uniforms. She couldn't help, but want to walk over and feel the fabric once again. (without having to hit, punch and cause major organ damage.)

"Todd was surprisingly right. You do like looking at the uniforms." Aibant's eyes instantly focused on the still healing boy. Her old friend. Her new target. "They're very colourful." Aibant replied smoothly, as if they were calmly drinking tea. "It's a really wonder how you survive running around in a brightly coloured sundress. Though I have to admit, this one is nicer than the other one."

Damian smirked. "You used to say 'all I'd need was a large yellow sunhat, a pink bonnet, and lime green crocs' to match." Aibant smirked back. "You would have been the prettiest, most colourful thing in the league, if you took my advice on the crocs."

Damian smiled. "Are you saying I'm not pretty?" Damian asked, faking shock. Aibant smiled and instantly the cold-hearted assassin vanished leaving her. Just her. Just Blue. "Your one of the ugliest things I've ever laid eyes on."

Damian shook his head, faking offense. "Tsk, Tsk. Blue, mind your manners." Damian replied, doing a marvellous job of impersonating there old trainer. Aibant let out a small giggle. "You should worry about minding my kicks than my manners, considering I gave you a concussion last time." Damian replied to himself, doing an impression of Blue.

Blue laughed and Damian couldn't help, but let out a laugh too. Blue's laughter was unnaturally contagious and rare.

Aibant looked down, a small smile still lingering. Though her eyes were sad. "What are you doing here, Damian?" The smile fell slowly from his face. "I do believe I live here." Aibant rolled her eyes. "Thank you, Captain Obvious. But, you know what I mean. What are you really doing here? I don't think, dear old Bruce Thomas Wayne wouldn't let you of your leash unless he needed to, speaking of-"

Aibant raised her head, looking at an angle to where the suits were. To the camera. "Hello Bruce Thomas Wayne, Richard John Grayson, Jason Peter Todd, Timothy Jack Drake and Alfred Pennyworth the Third." Giving them a small slow wave, she returned her attention to Damian. "I take my previous statement back. He didn't let you off the leash."

Damian pursed his lips. "I don't have a leash."

"Then why is the camera on? Why did they plant a listening device onto you?" "Why are you trying to kill me?" Damian shot back angrily, Aibant filched back, though still stood tall. "Why are you following my mother so blindly? You hate her." Damian growled.

Aibant said nothing. Damian clenched his fists tightly. "Answer me!"

* * *

Talia smiled happily to herself as she watch the Wayne Manor from afar. "Nahn fi almuqif. iidhan kharq?" Talia smiled wider, pressing her hand to the com in her ear. "Manahat. Darbat laha mubasharatan 'iilaa aljahim." She spat out venomously. After this the biggest pain in her backside would be dead. And a war will finally insure between the Bats and her business partner.

Turning on her heel she walked away from the roof and down the steps. If all went well, her work was done.

* * *

The red alarm rang out loudly thought out the manor. "What the hell?" Jason yelled out, spitting out his chips for the third time, Dick jumped to his feet running towards the cave with Bruce in tow. Tim ran to the security cameras. "It's the league! There coming!

The sirens in the cave sounded loudly, making Aibant jump, looking over her shoulder on instinct. Damian ran away, returning seconds after with a sword in his hand. "What did you do!?" he yelled at Aibant the wailing of the sirens too loud to do anything else. "Nothing!" she shrieked back. "I didn't send for anyone!"

"Damian!" came two yells as Bruce and Dick burst through the door. "Did she attack you?" Bruce demanded glaring knives and daggers at Aibant. "No, Father. S-"

"It's the league!" Tim yelled bursting though into the cave with Jason. "They're everywhere, hundreds of them. She must have sent them!" Tim spat out, he too glaring at the young girl.  
"She didn't." Damian said, even after all these years, he knew when Blue lied. "Mother sent them."

"For me." Aibant whispered quietly. "There here to kill me." Dick furrowed his eyebrows. "Why would Talia want you dead?" he asked, Aibant looked down. "Because I failed my mission. I didn't kill Damian."

"Ok, this is simple. Just hand the vampire over and this ends." Tim said. Aibant sighed as Damian glared at Tim livid. "Mother will kill her!"

Jason groaned. "Good radiance." Tim muttered darkly, still a tad bit pissed an Aibant. "Enough!" Bruce said. "Everyone suit up, whatever the reason the league are here, it doesn't matter right now."

They boys nodded, running of to suit up. Bruce turned to the girl. "Why are they here?" he asked, Aibant pausing before answering. "I failed my mission, Mistress Talia hates me." Suddenly she froze. "What?" Bruce asked. "Red Robin, took by blood, right?" she asked, Bruce nodded. "There after my DNA." She said instantly. "There here to destroy it, kill me and remove me."

"Why?" Bruce asked. Aibant bit her lower lip. "I'm meant to be a secret. If you find out, I'm not a secret anymore." Aibant whispered, looking around the cave and the glass cage. Knowing this is probably the place where she was going to die.

* * *

**Translations**

Faqat fi al'akhta' alsaghirat aldaeifat , mithlak -Only at weak little bugs, like you.

Nahn fi almuqif. iidhan kharq? -We're in position. Permission to breach?

Manahat. Darbat laha mubasharatan 'iilaa aljahim- Granted. Blow her straight to hell.

**Just a filler, sorry for being so distant with WHITS, but a question does anyone sound OC? As always, criticism, comments, reviews all appreciated. Till next time….**


	6. The DNA

_Last Chapter…_

'_Knowing this is probably the place where she was going to die.'_

* * *

"You need to let me out!" Aibant shouted, shocked at her own outburst, but nevertheless going with it. "You're all going to die, if you don't!"

So far this was going rather poorly, after she had divulged the information about her DNA. Red Robin and Nightwing had sprung up to the top to get it. That was 16 minutes, 28 seconds and 7 nanoseconds ago. Far too long for them to be gone.

Batman ignored her. Red Hood (he had a spare helmet) "We're not gonna fall for that crap! We let you out, you'll kill us all then run back to the league with open arms."

"I'm not!" Aibant yelled out desperately. "I promise I'm not going to do that! I'm dead if don't kill Damian or if I do! I'm dead either way!" Batman turned towards her sharing a look with Robin. "Why are you so eager to help now?"

'_Family doesn't define you and everyone has choices.' 'I didn't.'_

Aibant looked down, guiltily. "If Talia was bold enough to launch a full scaled league attack at the Bat family, it means she's really not expecting me back. I don't have a mission anymore. I'm don't have a purpose." Aibant said solemnly. "I don't know why, I ever started serving Talia, but if she's doing _this_." Aibant gestured to the chaos that was ensuring. "It means that she relieved me of my duty… and gave me my death sentence."

"I don't mind…dying, but your all innocents. I don't like…"she sighed. "I don't _want_ to kill innocents." She whispered. "Let me help. Turn me over. Ask them to let you all live." Aibant finished, her sapphire eyes swimming.

Robin turned to his father. "She's telling the truth, Father." He whispered. "The Blue, I know, would never have done this." Batman shook his head. "People don't change that easily."

"I know that, Father. Mother kept Aibant on a leash. This is not a rescue party, this is an assassination. She knows that, you know that. She wants to help, because for the first time. She has a choice. I think she wants to make the right one."

"I think so too." Jason suddenly whispered, causing both Damian and Bruce to raise eyebrows. "I mean I did and still do a lot of things you don't approve of or like. You still let me stay, still kelp me part of the family. His green shaded blue eyes covered by his red mask looked expectedly at Bruce's dark blue ones.

"She's just a kid."

Bruce turned to her, Aibant's large eyes sapphire blue stared hopefully into his clothed ones. Sighing to himself, quietly knowing he was possibly going to regret this. "Fine." He said, Aibant nodded, mentally preparing herself to face Talia. "But, you're not sacrificing yourself." Her eyes widened in surprise. Bruce gave her a unusually tender look. "I don't sacrifice lives. Innocent or guilty."

10 minutes later….

"It's not personal." Damian said, as he put the handcuffs on. "I don't understand how I'm going to help, handcuffed." Blue said, holding up her cuffed hands. Jason snorted at that. "You manged to crack my nearly impenetrable helmet, I think you'll survive."

She rolled her eyes. Jason turned to Bruce. "What's the plan?" he asked, removing the safely of his handgun with a light click. Batman gave him a grim look. "Find Nightwing and Red Robin, Get… Blue's DNA sample and get the league out of my damn house."

* * *

"_Damian! Come on! It's not funny…Damian, please come back…." Little Blue whispered, curled up in a rocking back and forth, her small form shaking in fear. The room was pitch black, smelling like blood and carcass. Damian had disappeared, 9 minutes, 25 seconds and 4 nanoseconds ago._

_To a normal person, this wouldn't seem so troublesome. But to them being gone for longer than 5 minutes without any word meant certain death, severe beatings, yelling, ect,ect._

_It never stopped, it never changed. The door creaked open allowing a small amount of light into the room. Blue's eyes snapped up. Falling on the floor, was small five year old Damian. _

_The four year old jumped up, running towards the older's aid. Damian grunted in pain as Blue attempted to pick him up. After a few trails and errors, the two successfully pulled themselves up, by balancing on one another. Dumping Damian onto his bed, he leaned against the wall, resting his head on the wall._

_Blue sat on the edge of the bed. For a few seconds neither of them spoke. Blue turned timidly to him. "Did it happen again?" He nodded. Blur looked down at the plain wooden floor. "Was it because of me?" she whispered. Damian's head snapped up. "It's not your fault." He said sternly refusing to face her._

"_Can I see?" Blue asked, Sighing Damian slowly turned to face her. A large purple bruise took over the right half his face, his lip was swollen and cut on the side, and he had a black eye on his left eye. Blue's shoulders slumped, now refusing to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry." She said. "Not your fault." Damian replied calmly. _

_Blue shook her head. "Yes, it is."_

* * *

The sound of gunfire and Red Hood's laughed rang out from what Blue assumed to be the living room. He seemed to be enjoying being the distraction. Or shooting at assassins. Both were plausible.

Robin tugged on the handcuffs as he walked, dragging her along gently. Batman's idea was interesting. First he handcuffed her on both wrists, then cuffed one of Robin's wrists to the chain of her handcuff's. While she found it odd, she couldn't help, but be slightly flattered. Compared to Talia's small army of ninja's, they felt her to be slightly more dangerous. Definitely oddly flattering.

"This reminds me of Hide and Seek." Blue whispered, Damian shuddered at the familiar game with a very different and deadly meaning to them. Batman turned to the duo. "Robin, go through the vents and get her out of here." "What?" "Father!" The two exclaimed, looking at Batman as if he grew three heads. "It's safer. The league wants her, taking her away from the manor is the best way to insure her safety. This is not up for debate. Go now." He growled, giving Robin a look. Clenching his fists, sighing Robin nodded dragging Blue to the vents.

* * *

"_Mother! Stop! MOTHER! PLEASE!"_

_Damian's screaming were ringing in her ears, as the stinging pain of the cat o' nine tails whip struck her skin. The word 'please' ringing louder than most. Damian never said 'please'. _

_If she were able to look up, she would be met with the sight of a normal Tuesday. Talia smirking as her ninja's beat the living out of her, her being a cocky smart mouth, the various different weapons striking her anywhere and everywhere. Everything would be normal besides the screaming Damian. For him to be yelling it must be worse than she thought._

_Talia said the beating would make her impenetrable, unable to feel pain. But she wasn't an idiot. Talia just enjoyed beating her (or others beating her. She enjoyed both.) Damian coming was a complete accident._

_Her breath came in harsh, she didn't know how long she had been hit, slapped, kicked, cut (ect,ect,ect) it seemed to go on for hours, but also happening so fast she could barely process it._

_Maybe if she was still, they would thing she was dead. The sudden idea sounded extremely appealing to her. But…if she actually died, Talia would just throw her into the Lazarus Pit. The screaming stopped, she wondered if Damian had been thrown out…_

"_Tawaquf." The clicking of Talia's heeled black boots echoed loudly in her ears. Talia roughly pulled her up, by her dark raven hair. Talia's sharp brown eyes glaring into her sapphire blue ones. Talia's smile was wicked._

_Talia raised her hand, instantly she recoiled. Talia's hand brushed a few stray strands of hair. Before slapping her hard across the face. She hit the ground once more._

_Bending down Talia reached down, grabbing her hair again. "No one is ever going to safe you, no one cares about you. Your purpose is to serve __**me.**__ And __**me**__ alone. That is it. The only reason for your existence is to serve me." She paused. "Just so you know."_

_Talia release her hair causing her to fall back onto the blood filled floor. "You're going on a trip tomorrow. Be ready, the person you're going to isn't nearly as kind as me. Aibant Allyl. _

* * *

"You know, we should have uncuffed ourselves before we went into a small tight vent." Blue mumbled quietly. "Shut up." Damian replied, grunting as they squeezed though the vent. "Sorry. I just don't particularly like your behind in my face." Damian shut his eyes, shaking his head. "You just had to say that?"

"I wouldn't be me, I if I didn't." Blue replied, giving him a sheepish look, Damian gave her a small grin. Before he could answer her, both he and Blue were pulled roughly out of the vent, from below.

"RR, hurry up." Nightwing whispered urgently, as Red Robin (balancing on Wing's shoulders) pushed the DNA testing machine though his closet vent. The sound of gunfire suddenly reached their ears. "What is that?" Red Robin asked, looking down at Nightwing. The sound of laughter reached them. The two let out a sigh of relief. "Jason."

Nightwing looked up at Red Robin. "Is it in?" The sound of metal against metal sounded out. "Yep, it in." Red Robin answered, climbing into the vents. Nodding Nightwing followed him, pressing his com. "Nightwing to Batman, we got the DNA sample. We're extracting it now. Do you copy?"

The line fizzed for a few seconds. "This is Batman, forget the extraction hide or destroy the sample. The league have got Blue and Robin."

* * *

"Filthy incompetent cowards!" Blue shut her eyes, shaking her head as Robin yelled out a stream of insults for the chandelier. The ninja's had chained him upside down, swinging him. The ninja's had chained her hands, legs, torso and neck to thick chains that a few ninja's were holding them tightly.

"Akhris, khayin" one of the ninja's snapped, hitting Damian hard on the back. Blue glared furiously at them. "Ladayk bed alaihtiram 'ant ghabiun. Tudhkar 'anah kasr altarquat alkhasat bik, eindama kan eumruh st sanawat. 'Ana mtakd min 'anah yumkin 'an yahduth almazid min aldarar, 'iidha lm takun jmyeana jubina' qadharin." Blue snapped back, instantly she received a sharp slap. Damian yelled a few choice insults making the ninja's stuff a piece of cloth roughly into his mouth.

"Alhumqaa." She grumbled, barely flinching at the first slap. The ninja raised his hand again. Blue rolled her eyes, ready for the hit.

But the slap didn't reach her cheek. Blue looked up, eyes wide in surprise. The ninja's hand was in front of her face, but another familiar black cladded hand caught the ninja's just before it hit her. "Nightwing." She breathed out in surprise.

In one swift movement, the ninja was thrown into the kitchen, hitting hard into the wall. Knocked out. Nightwing glared at the rest, behind him stood Red Robin who looked at the league in pure disgust. "Abuse of defenceless children. And I thought you guys couldn't get any worse." He older man growled.

Instantly swords were drawn. Nightwing twirled out his eskrima sticks, Red Robin his bo-staff, before anyone made a move a loud bang echoed around the house.

"Excuse me, but I would appreciated it if you all would bloody well leave the manor. You're staining my carpets." came a sharp British voice. An elderly man in a neat suit and a shell launcher shotgun.

If Blue was correct; Alfred Pennyworth the Third. Behind him were, Batman and Red Hood glaring and growled ferociously at the ninja's. "Get the hell out of my house." Batman growled.

* * *

Gunfire, swords clashing, the swishing sound of a Baterang/Wing-ding/Birdirang /Shuirken/Whatever other crazy name these Bats came up with, the occasional thud of a ninjas and smashing of glass.

Red Robin made a dash towards her, frantically picking the locks on her chains. Robin had broken from his bonds already, engaging in a fight with three ninja's. Nightwing and Red Hood were fighting back to back. Red Hood firing his handguns like a madman, Nightwing beating up any ninja within reach. Batman and Mr Pennyworth were also fighting back to back. Batman taking out about four or five ninja's at a time. Mr Pennyworth about six with one shell.

The pull of the final chain, unlocked. "Okay?" he asked. Blue sharp eyes spotted at ninja running towards them, sword raised high. "Duck." She said, before he could respond she swipe kicked him, Red Robin fell to the floor, just as the sword fell aimed for his head.

Grabbing the sword, knocking the ninja back. Blue jumped onto of him, snapping his neck. He was dead before he hit the ground. Twirling the sword around, pleased to have a familiar weapon in her hands. She turned to Red Robin, who stared at the sword in horror.

Blue held out her hand. "Okay?" she asked, He gave her a small smile. Taking her outstretched hand. "Thanks." Red Robin replied, twirling his bo-staff. "Let's kick ass."

Blue grinned to herself, launching herself at the nearest ninja. Ducking the sword, twisting his arm. She dislocated his shoulder, before tossing him out of a window. The sound of shattering glass told her he reached his destination. "Best idea, you ever had."

* * *

"_Ahhhhh-Ow!" Damian whined, as Blue effectively whacked him hard on the leg with her wooden sword. "Don't be such a baby." Blue groaned, falling back into her fighting stance. Damian shot her a look, before fall into his own stance. _

"_Watch your center. And your balance." Blue said, Damian nodded, making his move. Running at her, he swiped the wooden sword aimed for the head. Blue dodged easily, cartwheeling backwards, ducking low. She sweep kicked him. Damian fell to the floor._

_Blue jumped onto of him, pressing the wooden sword against his neck. "Your dead." She said calmly, before picking herself up. Damian growled, angrily picking himself up. "Why are you so good?! I am the heir to the League of Assassin! I'm meant to be the master assassin. Yet you always beat me!" He snapped angrily, Blue rolled her eyes. "And?" she said tiredly._

"_You're not meant to!" Blue sighed to herself. "You may be the heir and a master assassin in training." She added. "But do you know what I am?" Damian paused, suddenly looking up at his companion with interest. The thought had never crossed his mind before. He shook his head._

_Blue gave him a wryly smile. "I'm basically your high profiled bodyguard with perks." Damian wrinkled his eyebrows. "You're younger than me." She raised an eyebrow. "So?"_

"_It would make more sense to get an older, stronger person to protect me. Even though I don't require protection." Damian added. "Pf, yeah right."_

"_I don't!" Blue shook her head. "One day, you gonna need me. Even if you don't think you need me. But I'll be there. Then you'll understand how important it is that you have me to save your sorry behind."_

* * *

The familiar feeling of the metal, cutting effortlessly though the bone, made Blue smirk. She would be lying to say, she wasn't in her element. She was bred for battle, the prefect little solider that no one would suspect. The ninja wouldn't have an arm, but that was his own fault.

The last few were scattering away, except for her little pile of bodies that she has racked up. The sword was dripping in blood, the pure white clothes she had been wearing didn't look like they ever had been white.

Like most things everything that touched her or stayed in her presence too long ended up, bloody battered and dead.

She hadn't noticed the Bats were staring at her, till Nightwing cleared his throat. Blur turned around, a small smirk on her face. "Don't worry, I didn't get any blood on the carpet."

Red Hood pulled of his helmet, looking at the pile of dead decapitated ninja's. "Badass." He said, grinning at her. Blue twirled the sword, true to her word. There was not a drop of blood on the carpets.

* * *

Tim sighed, as he pulled the DNA machine out of the vents and plugged it into the Bat computer. While the scan had been completed, he thought it would be easier to find out who she was or who she was related to, by cross-referencing her DNA. Maybe he'd find a match.

Swivelling around, he watched silently as Bruce fixed the Batmobile from a few days ago. Dick was working (well playing) on his acrobatics. Jason was cleaning the blood of his guns.

Damian and Blue were either asleep or still hiding the dead bodies. Or eating cookies, either one of the three. After Blue had decapitated more than half of Talia's little army. Nightwing had gently attempted to explain. That killing was not always an option. Jason did not help during this conversation.

Tim had to admit he rather shocked by Bruce's lack of yelling at the bloodshed. But, after Blue finally fell asleep (Damian threaten to drug her, she responded to this by simple rolling her eyes.) Damian and Jason (oddly enough) had explained that she had never been taught to not kill. It was always kill, she had never been told it was bad.

Tim had to admit, it was kinda sad, she wasn't a bad person. She was just taught and order to do bad things. But, why did she seem so loyal to Talia? Why did she suddenly flip sides so quickly?

Wrinkling his nose, in thought. The Batcomputer's mechanical female voice made Tim look up. "Match Found." His steel blue eyes wide when he saw the words that blared on the screen. His heart stopped beating for a few seconds.

"Hey, Tim. Whatcha find?" Dick asked, reading over his shoulder, his smile dropped instantly. His dark sapphire flew open.

**DNA SAMPLE: 13013 MATCH FOUND: GRAYSON, RICHARD JOHN **

"Holy Sh-"

**Translations **** Tawaquf- Stop Akhris, khayin-Shut up, Traitor**

**Ladayk bed alaihtiram 'ant** **ghabiun.** **Tudhkar 'anah kasr altarquat alkhasat bik,** **eindama kan eumruh st sanawat.** '**Ana mtakd min 'anah yumkin 'an yahduth almazid min aldarar,** **'iidha lm takun jmyeana jubina' qadharin. - Have some respect, you idiot. Remember he broke your collarbone, when he was six.** **I'm sure he can do much more damage,** **if you all weren't filthy cowards. **

**Alhumqaa.- Jerks.**

**Thoughts? Reviews? Likes? Till next time...**


	7. The Calm

_Last Chapter…_

"_I'm meant to be a secret. If you find out, I'm not a secret anymore." __**DNA SAMPLE: 13013 MATCH FOUND: GRAYSON, RICHARD JOHN **_

His world went spinning from those simple words on the screen. It was impossible. He couldn't have a kid. It was impossible. He couldn't have a kid. Dick repeated the words in his mind like a mantra.

Someone was shaking him, but he didn't even notice it. Even though he didn't want to admit it, Blue being his child seemed to become clearer with every passing moment.

She looked familiar, because she looked exactly like his mother when she was Blue's age. She smirked like he did, she laughed like his father. The more he thought the more he connected the small things he observed from Blue to his Mother, his Father…and himself.

The sound of a gunshot, jerking him out of his stupor. "Jason!" Bruce yelled angrily glaring at him. Jason shrugged. "Well, it worked didn't it?" he turned to Dick. "You alright, Dickie Bird?" Dick shot him a dark look. "Nevermind."

"Dick?" He looked up at Bruce before collapsing on the Batcomputer chair. Bruce's dark blue eyes flicked around the Cave. "Boys, could you give me a minute alone."

For once the two didn't argue, Tim jogged up the steps. Jason directly behind him, Jason turned giving Dick a kind smile before following Tim.

* * *

"You think he's gonna be okay?" Tim asked the second they were out of earshot. Jason raised his eyebrows at his younger brother. "Did you really just ask me that? The dude just found out that he has a kid that his basically a badass that kills people in horrific ways. Yeah, Tim. I'm sure he's gonna be just fine." Tim rolled his eyes. "Ass"

The living room was back to normal, besides some of the windows which were broken from throwing the ninja's out. It seemed with his helpers Alfred, Damian and Blue managed to fix it up rather quickly.

"Master Tim, Master Jason." Alfred greeted, sipping a steaming cup of tea. "Is something wrong?" he asked, looking at their faces. Tim shrugged. "Depends how you'd interpret-"

"Holy shit!" Jason yelled, his eyes looking at the couch. The two whipped around, looking at him in surprise. "Jay! What the h-"

Tim looked at the couch, his own eyeballs not believing the site in front of him. Blue the child who didn't sleep for two days, even after being injured, the child who bit his hand and drew blood, who killed the Duckworth's and disembowelled a few ninjas. And Damian a regular jerk on any occasion.

Both were fast asleep onto the couch, Blue curled up into a little ball sleeping soundly onto Damian's shoulders. Damian lying down onto the couches armrest, one of his arms resting on Blue's shoulders. They looked so…innocent, gentle almost.

If Tim was drinking coffee, he would have spat it all out. And it was _coffee._ Eyes out of his sockets, mouth open. He uttered two single words. "Holy Sh-"

* * *

Bruce bend down, laying a gentle hand on Dick's shoulders. "Dick?" he said gently, it was unusually for Dick to be quiet even in difficult situations. "Dick." Bruce said firmly. The younger man jolted, looking up at Bruce. His sapphire eyes shining with unshed tears. Bruce bent down gripping the younger man's shoulders. "What's wrong?"

He let out a shaky laugh. "What's wrong? Everything! Bruce, everything is wrong! The league attacked us, in our house! Damian and Jason were injured by a little girl who apparently is my kid…" He faulted, as the thought sunk in. "Oh my god, I have a daughter! I have a daughter, Bruce!" Dick burst out happily, his eyes widened suddenly. "Crap! I have a daughter…I can't take care of a little girl? I'm still learning how to take care of myself?! Sh-"

"Dick!" Bruce said, cutting off the younger from his rambling. Gripping his shoulder tightly, Bruce's dark blue eyes started into Dicks. "You're going to be an amazing father." Dick froze, his breathing finally going back to normal. "Dick, I know how it feels to have fatherhood throw onto you."

"Damian." Dick whispered, Bruce shook his head. "No, not Damian. Though he was a surprise. I'm talking about you." His eyes widened. "Me?" Bruce nodded. "You. When I saw you all those years ago… I saw myself, alone no one to turn to, but Alfred god bless him. You didn't have anyone. So I stepped in, I didn't think about fatherhood until I brought you home. I didn't think it though. Believe me, when I woke up the next morning, I was a terrified and happy and worried as you are."

"I didn't think I could pull it off. Hell, I'm still learning. But, you Dick…You're going to be a wonderful father…Do you know how I know that? Because you're kind, open, affectionate…You're just what that little girl needs. Being a father is hard and I don't expect you to accept right now. But sooner or later, you're going to have to. Because she needs you, even if she doesn't know it yet." Bruce said, smiling slightly.

Dick bit his lower lip. "What if I can't do it? What if I screw up?" he whispered. Bruce shook his head. "The only way to find out is if you try." Bruce said, straighten up to his full height. "I believe you can do this, Dick." Squeezing his shoulder, Bruce turned to go upstairs.

Sighing to himself, Dick looked back up at the Batcomputer screen. Smiling to himself, he turned off the computer and made is way upstairs.

* * *

"What?!" Talia snapped, slamming her fist on the dark brown wooden desk. Glaring furiously at the ninja in front of her. "I send over 30 and you're telling me, she's still alive!" she shouted, slamming her fist again. The ninja flinched, but nodded. Turing away from him, staring out of the window at the ocean. "Out." She ordered, the gentle shut of the door. Taking deep breaths Talia smiled to herself. She could fix this. Walking towards her desk, opening a drawer she pulled out the battered cellphone, dialling the number. It rang.

"It's me. There's been a…incident.-No! I follow the code, it was Batman, Robin and your favourite person Nightwing.-I would if I could. She killed half my best soldiers.-I understand. But I can't be of service anymore. Batman has her.-You want her, you get her. Aibant Allyl has served her purpose to me.-You need help? Get Cain or anyone else who would, the League of Assassin's will no longer participate in this." Ending the call, stuffing the phone back into the drawer.

Tilting her head back, she let out a chill cold-hearted laugh.

* * *

The sun streamed into the room, making Blue's tired eyes squint. The first thing she noticed, she was lying on something comfortable. Something that was uncommon, because Talia made sure her bed, couch and occasionally floor would always be uncomfortable. She said that comfort is for the weak. The 'bed' in her glass cage wasn't much better.

Slowing getting up, she looked around. She was in the living room of the Wayne Manor. Instinctively she looked to her hands. She tilted her head in curiosity, her hands were free of handcuffs. Looking at her feet, she found they too were freed. Not a chain, shackle, hidden camera or listening device.

Blue sat back on the couch in confusion. She was a prisoner and they didn't cuff her. The sun's light glittered by her feet, leading her to the window.

Walking towards the light, Blue pulled back the curtains of the broken windows. The sun seemed to give her a smile, starting at it in wonder. Blue dusted off some stray pieces of broken glass and sat on the window sill. Watching the sun.

Dick walked into the living room yawning widely. Suddenly he paused, staring into the room. Sitting there quiet as a mouse, was Blue. Her eyes were transfixed on the sun. _'That's my daughter.'_ he thought. _'That's my kid.'_ A smile made its way onto his face.

"Hey." He whispered, standing behind. "Hello." Blue whispered back, eyes still transfixed on the bright world outside. Dick followed her gaze, sighing to himself in content. "Wow…It's…"

"Amazing." She whispered, her large sapphire eyes twinkling as she stared into his own. Her eyes filled with wonder and hope.

Blue grinned happily as Richard John Grayson talked. He talked about a good many things, about the birds, about the neatly cut hedges of different shapes of animals, about the seasons, about his bad haircut he had, about the even worst uniform he once had. It was interesting to hear about as he swooped though the kitchen.

Pulling out a colourful cardboard box, to Blue's surprise strange brown coloured disks came out. Pouring the disks into bowls, pulling out two spoons and after some thought a carton of something labelled 'Happy Cow Milk' setting one of the bowls in front of her. He walked around the counter and sat down next to her, grinning widely.

Picking up the spoon, spooned in mouthfuls of the disks. Blue raised an eyebrow as she watched him. After a few spoonful's he turned to her. "Aren't you hungry?" he asked between mouthfuls. Blue stared down at the brown disks. "What is it?"

Dick choked on his disks. "You haven't had cereal?" he burst out, spraying crumbs of cereal everywhere. Blue blinked wiping the stray bits of cereal and spit off her face. "No, Talia al Ghul wasn't really a _cereal_ lover. What is it?"

"Only the greatest food invention of all time." He replied, placing the spoon into her head gently. "So you just plonk the spoon right there." He demonstrated with his own spoon. "And ya scoop up just enough." Blue nodded, coping his hand. "And you pop it right into your mouth." He said, popping the spoon into his mouth. Taking a deep breath, Blue did the same.

Her eyes flew open, staring at Dick as if he just unlocked a secret of the universe. "This is amazing!" she said as the new flavours burst into her mouth. Dick nodded, smirking. "I know. Oh, you can have it with milk too. I normally eat it dry, it's easier." Blue nodded in agreement, too busy eating her cereal to answer.

Dick laughed. "Guess you like chocolate." Blue nodded enthusiastically, gulping down her cereal. "Yes." Blue replied, picking up the spoon for another bit. She paused.

"What's chocolate?"

* * *

Damian curled up deeper into his blankets, attempting to block out the sun. Usually he slept still and straight like a corpse. But after being disturbed by Grayson's yell of "Fudging heck!" when he saw Blue and him _cuddling _as he put it. He was too tired to sleep normally.

Also he was more relaxed with her around. Though he could never admit- "Good morning Damian." Blue greeted, making him shoot up. Looking up was a pair of large sapphire eyes staring at him. Bristling Damian shook his head. "Don't do that. You surprised me."

"You mean scared you." Damian's eyes turquoise glared at her. "No. Nothing scares me." Sitting on his bed, Blue shook her head. "We both know that's not true."

"Do you have a point of being here?" Blue raised her eyebrows. "That's rude." "I'm tired." Damian replied, crawling back under the covers. After a few seconds he felt slight pressure on his back. "I'm bored. Come play with me?" Blue said, sitting there looking around his room. Damian peaked an eye at her. "You are irritating."

Blue nodded in agreement. "Least I know I'm doing my job right." Damian ducked back into the pillow. "Pleassssssseeee Ibn?" Damian sighed at the Arabic nickname that he had long forgotten. "Give me five minutes." The younger smiled brightly, before going to wait outside.

* * *

The chirping of the bats in the distance was strangely calming to Blue. The Batcave was bigger than she thought. Filled with lights, display cases, weapons and giant playing cards and dinosaurs.

Twirling his sword around, Damian tossed Blue her own. Unsheathing the sword, she twirled it around happy to have its familiar feel in her hands again. "You know, when I said 'come play with me' I thought chess. Maybe checkers."

Damian rolled his eyes. "You and I both know this would be much more fun." A smile flickered onto her face. "Agreed. I just thought you had enough of having your butt whipped."

"I will beat you." He said, his voice light, but filled with child-like rivalry. "We'll see…" Blue replied mysteriously. The two faced off each waiting for the other to make the first move. As Blue expected, Damian attacked first.

Advancing at her sword to the right side of him, he swung it. Defecting the sword, bringing down towards the floor. Raising her knee to the hilt while simultaneously grabbing Damian's weaker left hand. She knock the sword away, she tossed Damian over her shoulder to the floor. Throwing her sword to the floor, Damian had grabbed her ankle throwing her to the floor.

He jumped up, making a beeline to the swords. Sweep kicking him, Blue did a front handspring over him. Landing perfectly on her feet, she grabbed the swords. Tossing Damian his, while twirling her she fell into her stance.

Damian twirled his in response, twirling his own. "Ahh!"

* * *

"Did you tell her?" Tim asked. Dick sighed, looking down at his feet as he packed away some fallen books in his bedroom. "No. I didn't."

"Why not?" Tim asked. Dick bit his lower lip. "Because…she met us less than a week ago. Attacked us, mostly…and she's trying really hard not to be a…order abiding assassin. I want to give her time. I want to know her…before I tell her. It's hard for me to full process. I want to know my kid. I don't wanna spook her." Dick roughly explained.

Tim raised his eyebrows. "That's not the reason." "Yes it is." Tim spook his head. "No it's not." Dick shot him a look. "Pray tell, what the reason is then."

"You're scared." he said quietly. Dick's head shot up. "I'm not scared." He said instantly. "You are." Tim replied. "You're scared that if she finds out, you're her father. She'll be disappointed."

Dick paused staring at Tim. "How-" "Deduction." Tim answered calmly, walking towards the door. "As Sherlock Holmes once said: "Elementary, my dear Watson."

"Kick his ass, Tiny Tot! Floor him!" Jason yelled enthusiastically as Blue 'killed' Damian for the 10th time. "Again." Damian said the second Blue pocked him gentle with her sword. "Again?" she moaned.

"Again." Damian confirmed, jumping up off the floor. Blue sighed. "We've been at it for ages." Damian nodded. "And I will beat you."

"You said that an hour and 6 minutes, 20 seconds and 3 nanoseconds ago. But hey, who's keeping track." Damian rolled his eyes at a smirking Blue. "Look, I believe you can beat me and I'm sure that one day you will. But, maybe not right now." Blue said.

Damian sighed. "One last time. Then we stop." Blue shrugged. "Deal." Taking their stances, Damian like usual advanced first. Dodging the initial attack, Blue did a backward handspring, before tumbling forwards kicking Damian hard in the chest. Knocking him backwards, she jumped onto of him.

Pinning Damian to the floor, instantly Damian started to wriggle. But Blue's pin was strong. "You'd make a wonderful worm, if you carry on like that."

"Oh, shut up."

Jason smiled at the two bickering. His memories of the girl, were always brief and vague. But one thing always remained the same. Damian. The two were inseparable unless forced away. Which unfortunately was the case in the end.

Still smiling, Jason jogged out of the Batcave. Knowing that when those two started they weren't going to end anytime soon.

* * *

He slammed the phone hard on the table. Talia al Ghul was a real nasty piece of work, trying to make him do her dirty work. But it didn't matter, he would uphold the code for now. Anyway while Talia had the weapon under her beck and call for years.

He had something even better, he had the control button. And he was definitely going to use it. At least Talia had giving him a location.

Gotham City. Batman's city. It would be dangerous. But the weapon was worth it. After all he spent years perfecting it. The group had spent years tiling hard.

She was going to be the one who'd tear the Bat Family Tree by the branches. And the best part was. She would never be able to stop herself.

**Any idea who the mystery man is? Thoughts? Pls Review, comment, follow, favourite. Seriously, the main reason I'm continuing is because of one very kind guest review. Thank you for however wrote that, I really appreciate it. Till next time…**


	8. Before

_Last Chapter…_

_She was going to be the one who'd tear the Bat Family Tree by the branches. And the best part was. She would never be able to stop herself._

* * *

_His breath came in fast and harsh. He had been though worst, he knew that. But this was insane. His memories were coming back, slowly. Was this why she was after him? Not by her choice. He saw what she did to her. It didn't seem like anything was going to happen. But suddenly everything happened._

"_Agg!" he hissed, has he landed face first in dirt. Pain hit him hard. Twisted Ankle. Her footsteps were almost silent, the forest terrain made it hard to be silent, but at the same time easy to be hidden in. Especially for her. His eyes swept around the forest. Digging into his pocket, he fished out his knife._

_Drawing it up to chest, he waited. The forest around him became oddly quiet. Almost as if the all of the inhabitants knew something dangerous was coming. Like death was coming._

_The sound of a twig snapping made him whip around. He turned around looking back. Meeting a pair of large blue eyes. "Ahhh!"_

Jason jumped up, drenched in cold sweat. His came in harsh and ragged as he looked, around the room his sharp eyes checking every corner. After a few minutes of making sure the room was safe. He sighed to himself leaning back into the cold covers.

The sharp sapphire blue eyes from his dream still haunting him, especially when he knew that the owner of them just a few floors below.

* * *

In the past two weeks the Bats had adopted Blue into a strange new routine. In the morning she would eat breakfast with Richard Grayson. After that, she would go and sit with Damian they would play chess or train or feed Damian's many animals.

An experience that Blue would never forget after her scare with Titus the dog.

_1 week ago and 3 days ago…_

_Blue had found an odd fascination with the world outside, the sun and how bright it was. The grass and the different shaped animals made out of trees. At first it had taken some persuasion that she want going to escape form Damian and Richard, before they got to go._

_Outside was something that she found astounding. Birds chirped happily in the lush bright green trees. The ground was soft underneath her shoes, the grass bright green and cool to a touch. The sky was a glittering sharp blue, the sun dazzling. Beautifully styled fountains with strong coursing clear water. It was breath-taking to say the least. _

_She didn't know how long she sat there, in the bright sun, the soft grass with the shade of the lush trees. Simply staring at the open, happy colourful place. It was peaceful, something that was unnatural to her._

_But she liked it. _

_All of a sudden it changed, when she spotted a large black figure bounding towards her. Jumping up from the floor, Blue watched the strange figure that was definitely not human. On further inspection, the figure ran on four legs, had ears that stuck up and a pink tongue. It also had sharp large teeth. _

_Still staring at it in wonder, the figure opened its mouth a let out a loud strange noise. Jumping backwards in fright, the figure continued, running at her._

_So Blue decided to do the logical and mature thing. And run the other way as fast as she could until she understood the threat. Or until it went away. Or died._

_All options seemed good. She was good at running, sprinting for her life. It was a skill that she had honed and by she, she meant Talia._

_Running to two nearby trees opposite each other, she jumped against one tree, propelling herself higher in the opposite direction. Grabbing the left tree's branch she swung herself up. Sitting like a cat, she looked down at the strange creature that made noises. As it made its odd noise, jumping around desperately snapping its teeth._

_Gripping the rough bark of the tree branch, Blue wrapped her legs and arms around it like a sloth, gripping tightly._

_On the bright side, the tree was surprisingly comfortable and she had the best view of the garden than she did for most of the morning. There was also an odd, white flapping thing that kept her company so that was nice._

_After a few minutes of the noise, another shout had joined the commotion. "Titus! Guys, I found him!"_

_Richard Grayson. Her savoir once again. Blur rolled her eyes, making a mental note that she owned him twice now. _

_Running up to the tree, Richard grabbed an odd thing navy thing around the creature's neck. "Down, Titus!" he said sternly, as a new person ran up to him. Jason Todd. "Great, all we need to do now, is find Blu-" he paused gazing up into the tree. "Hi Blue." He said waving. Richard shot Jason a confused look. "Blue?" he called, following his brother's gaze._

"_Blue!" She waved, her eyes training on the creature named Titus. "You okay?" Richard asked worriedly. Blue stared blankly at him. 'Why would he be worried about her?'_

"_Blue?" Richard repeated, as he stared at how up she was. Blue nodded, her grip tightening on the tree. Jason turned around, hollering over his shoulder. "We found them! Titus and Blue!"_

_Richard edged towards the tree, slowly. "Can you come down?" She nodded. Richard mimicked her. "Okay, do you want to come down?" she shook her head._

_Richard sighed his grip loosening on the creature. Instantly it jumped for Blue, his teeth brushing against a lower branch. 'Too close.' Blue thought, jumping higher into the tree while Richard was distracted with the creature, Jason watching with interest at his struggle. _

"_Damian!" Richard yelled, turning to Jason. "A little help?" Blue peeked out of the leaves, watching the scene unfold. It was quite entertaining. Damian appeared, instantly the creature sat, wagging its tail._

_Damian bent down, patting the creatures head. "Where's Blue?" Jason grinned, pointing up into the tree, where her head poked out though the leaves. Smiling she gave him a small wave, before disappearing into the leaves._

She and Titus (who was a creature dubbed 'Canis lupus familiaris' commonly known as a dog. A Great Dane to be specific.) had a much better relationship, now. Even though his barking was still a tad strange to her.

Walking towards the kitchen, she sat down waiting patiently from Richard to arrive. Titus trotted up to her with Alfred the Cat on his back. Alfred the Cat's first meeting was far more pleasant than Titus, though at first she had thought she was being attacked by a fluffy snake.

Looking up at the clock thoughtfully. Blue patted Titus on the head, picking up Alfred off his back and onto her lap. Wondering about the unusual delay.

* * *

"I'm serious Bats! He need to do a brain scan or…like a mind search...But we need to give her a medical check-up or something!" Jason argued angrily at Bruce, Dick sighed flinching the bridge of his nose, before checking the clock. He was missing there breakfast.

"A dream?" Bruce asked tiredly. "Yes. Dream, memory, whatever you call it." Jason replied, fiddling with his hands. "I don't remember everything, but there's a reason she flipped sides so quickly."

Bruce and Dick shared a look before gesturing to Jason to continue. "I think, Talia had a way to control her, I don't know how. But she's doesn't know she's under control. When she's under it, deeply under it. She' doesn't remember. Not fully or in detail. She just believes she's doing it because that what Talia wants her to do. That's why she doesn't remember me and why I remember her." He paused staring at their faces. "Am I making sense?"

"No entirely, but I get the gist." Dick replied, sighing to himself. Bruce looked thoughtfully at Jason. "She has no idea." Jason nodded. Bruce turned to Dick. "It's your decision." Dick looked up at him startled. "You're her father, it's your decision."

Dick paused, looking down at the floor, something he found he was doing far too much. "We should do it." He finally said. "But on one condition. No one tells her, about her DNA. No one."

Jason stared at his brother. "Why don't you tell her?" Dick sighed. "I don't know how." He said, his sapphire eyes gazing at his brothers. Jason nodded. "You should tell her sooner than later, Dick. You don't want to lose her in the end. Despite everything, she's not a bad kid, she actually a really good one."

"_Are you okay?" a soft voice whispered, from above him. Jason peeked an eye open at the figure above him. The young girl smiled at him, her sapphire blue eyes shining, seeming happy he was breathing and alive. "You...Who are you?" Jason asked groggily, as the small girl helped him sit up. _

"_I don't really have a name." The girl explained lightly. "But, my mistress and master calls me Aibant Allyl, so I think you can call me that too." Jason nodded, as she handed him a glass of water. "Okay, where am I, Aibant?"_

"_A League of Assassin's training base in North America."_

* * *

"Morning Blue," Tim greeted, pouring himself a tall mug of black coffee. "Hello, Timothy. How are you today?" Blue asked, stroking Alfred. Tim chuckled. "I'm fine. You know it's okay if you call me Tim. You don't have to say everyone's full names all the time." He explained. The younger's eyes widened as a look of pure fear fitted onto her face.

"Is it bad? Did I do something wrong?" she asked, her voice hushed, her lower lip quivering. Tim almost dropped his coffee in his panic of her quick change in emotion. "No, no, no. It's not bad. You did nothing wrong." He reassured, walking towards her. "I was just explained that it's okay. You can call me whatever you want. Even…." He scrunched up his eyebrows in thought. "Booger- face."

Blue stared back at him in horror. Tim had a feeling his reassuring technique wasn't working. "I'm just saying," Tim started trying to salvage the talk. "You don't need to, be formal with us. Your one of us." Blue nodded.

"Did you eat breakfast?" he asked, attempting to change the subject. She shook her head. "Richard had not come yet, _Tim_." She said saying the last word, shakily. Tim smiled at her, walking towards the cupboards. "You want cereal?"

Blue's face split into a wide grin. "Yes please."

_10 minutes later…_

"Tim?" "Yep." Tim answered, swallowing a mouthful of the steaming coffee. "Do you have a book?" she asked. Tim chuckled. "We've got a library, Blue." Her eyes lit up. "We do?" He nodded. "We do."

"Can we go to the library, Tim?" "Sure. I'll-" "Yay!" Blue squealed, taking his arm and gently pulling him out of the kitchen and into the passage way. She froze. "Which way?"

* * *

"Blue! Blue!" Dick called out as he and Jason trouped out of the Batcave. "Blue, I am so sorry. I missed breakfas-" He froze. Blue was not in her usual seat, she was not waiting for him. She was gone. "What the?"

"Maybe she got tired waiting for you out here, maybe she's in her room or looking for you." Jason suggested, seeing his brother's pouting face. Dick nodded sulkily. "Maybe…"

"What are you looking for?" Tim asked, as Blue pulled out a number of bird related books. "A bird." Blue answered, flipping through the pages, frowning before shutting the book and placing it back onto the shelf. Tim nodded. "I got that, but what kind of bird?"

"I don't know. But I know it's important." Blue said seriously. Tim stared at her, her father's eyes staring back at him. "Okay," he said, pulling some books out of a bird section, sitting down across from her, he started to flip though the book.

"Damian, have you see Blue?" Dick asked, as the younger boy walked past them, in his usual dark jeans and polo neck shirt. "No, I was looking for her. We're meant to train now."

Dick nodded anxiously. Damian didn't know Blue was his kid and frankly he was terrified to tell him. "Wanna help me look for her?" he asked, Damian nodded stalking off in the direction of the training rooms. Dick clenched his fists.

This was going to be an interesting conversation.

* * *

"I found it!" Blue called out excitedly, sliding the book towards Tim, before walking towards him, staying near, but at the same time keeping her distance. "The Bluejay." Tim read out staring at the beautiful blue and white coloured bird.

"The bluejay (Cyanocitta cristata) is a passerine bird native to North America. It resides through most of eastern and central United States, although western populations may be migratory-The blue jay is a noisy, bold, and aggressive-It may also be aggressive towards humans who come close to its nest. –Bluejay's have also been known to attack or kill other smaller birds and sleeping, foliage-roosting bat species such as Lasiurus borealis, commonly known as the eastern red bat.-Bluejay's are highly curious and are considered to be highly intelligent birds." Tim read aloud.

"In some folklore the bluejay was seen as a servant of the Devil in others the bluejay is a symbol of clarity, communication, playfulness, high energy. In some legends the sighting of a bluejay is a sigh that 'the truth will be revealed.'" Tim finished, staring intensely at the bird.

"What's so important about it?" he asked, looking over at Blue. Her eyes were glazed over, her knuckles were white as she gripped the edge of the table hard. Tim jumped up, his chair crashing on the floor. "Blue?" he whispered, gently grasping her shoulder.

It happened fast, one second Blue was looking up at him, her sharp eyes guilty, pleading, and filled with untold pain. The next she was in his arms, eyes shut, her body shaking slightly in Tim's arms. "Blue!"

_The league of assassin's base in North America was by far one of the best. Well, besides the original temple, but that was the original it was nostalgic._

_On the outside it was rather drab, a solid grey building that looked rather broken down, but underneath a training institute of excellence with state of the art training tech and teachers, hiding in plain sight. _

"_Aibant!_ _'udkhul alan!" the sharp voice of her current trainer: David Cain._

* * *

"I am fine." Blue said calmly, as Alfred injected a hypodermic needle slowly into her arm, drawing blood. "You collapsed in the library. I think you and I have a very different definition of fine." Richard said sitting on the edge of the bed, fiddling impatiently with his hands. Tim and Damian were both sitting on chairs, Jason leaning against the wall his eyes locked on her.

Alfred gently slide the needle out of her skin, the small tube filled with her ruby red blood. She stared at it curiously, as Alfred walked away with it. "What's so important about Bluejay?" Tim asked.

Both Blue and Jason took a sharp intake of breath, instantly Dick, Tim and Damian looked between the two. Jason and Blue stared in surprise at each other. Blue gulped looking down ashamed. Jason stared at his brothers.

"It started years ago, in Canada, North America. Direct Location Unknown." Blue said.

"_To be a successful assassin, one must train itself in all forms of combat and all forms of survival skills. Today, we will do just that." Master Cain said as he and Aibant walked down the dark passage way. "Do you understand?" _

_Aibant nodded, muttering a quiet 'yes'. Master Cain glared at her, before grabbling her roughly by the arm, dragging her down the corridor. Slamming open large thick metal doors open. Aibant started in horror at the contents inside._

_In the middle of the room a large metal tank half way filled with water stared at her. Aibant stared in shock at the tank, then at her trainer. He was smiling. "Survival."_

_The water was freezing, every inch of her body seemed to be burning as the cold water bit at her skin, water gushed into the tank filling up faster than ever. The air seemed to be sucked out of the enclosed space. Curling her hands into fists, she pounded hard against the glass. In any and every attempt to break it. _

"_Survival." Master Cain, ordered, as he paced around the tank, watching her drown. "Find away, to survive. Learn Adapt. You are alone. No one will ever help you. Because you are a secret, a weapon. You do not have a name, because you are nameless. Nothing. You will learn to survive in the dark. That's the only thing you will ever seem, Aibant. I assure you of that."_

_Her limps burned as she swam up for air. Air felt like a cool kind breeze, in comparison to the harsh strong cold water. "I can't!" she screamed, as the water pushed her under once more. Master Cain glared up at her, slowly stalking towards her. "Learn to."_

"_Please Master Cain! No! Please! Don't leave me!" she screamed as he marched out of the room. "Survive." He spat, before slamming the metal doors closed. Leaving her alone again._

* * *

"In position?" "Yes, sir. All security are ready to be destroyed. The Distraction in ready." "Good, remember this is a quick in and out. Grab the girl and get out, don't stay and fight. The escape plan is simple, the Bats are strong, but after last night's attack and the League's and the girl's herself they'll be weaker."

The man looked over his shoulder. "We cannot such a weapon on a need to win a battle." His companion nodded. "We cannot." He tapped the earpiece. "Everyone ready?"

"Breach."

**I love chapters that are torturously fluffy! Any guess who the mystery man is? Comments, thoughts, criticism. I don't mind. Till next time…**


	9. The Storm (Part 1)

_Last Chapter…_

"_Everyone ready?" "Breach."_

_~  
_Dick trudged through the rubble, the air still dancing with left over pieces of ash and dust. The smell of smoke made his throat burn, as he pushed his feet towards the broken remains of the manor. Flapping there in the light breeze, was a small dark blue material hanging from the glittering metal sword in the sunset sky. Sticking out like a small beacon.

The crunching gravel, alerted him that is brothers were there. He knew without even looking at them that they were beaten, bloody and bruised. He was too, the usual soft, durable material of his Nightwing uniform was torn revealing dark purple bruises and long deep cuts.

He didn't care, nothing else mattered than her, than Blue. It was his fault, his stupid decision, one that he never could have dreamed of. And because of it, they suffered. Clenching his fists, ignoring the sharp pains shooting up though his arm.

Yes, he made the decision. But **he**, he did this. **He** put Bruce in the hospital, **he** blow up Wayne Manor, **he** and _his_ _pal_ kidnapped Blue.

His kid.

The cold wind made his hair flutter, tickling the cuts on his face. His brothers were behind him, he could almost feel Jason's heavy laboured breaths, Tim's steely gaze and Damian's low angry growling reminding him of a angry bear.

The sword and the scarf-like material brushed his hands, swallowing hard Dick slowly slide his fingers into the swords hilt. Tightening his grip, he pulled it out of the rubble the small stones rolling away. Holding it gently in his hands, Dick lowered himself to his knees, resting the sword on his lap. The orange, yellow and red sky shone brightly oddly reminding him of blood and broken bones rather than flowers.

Looking up at the sky then back at the sword. He would allow himself one moment, one moment of weakness, one moment of pain, one moment of pure unfiltered rage.

Swallowing hard he glared at the sunset sky, with such ferocity that no one could have imagined him to possess.

"**SLADE!" **

* * *

_10 hours earlier…._

Alarms blared loudly throughout the cave, making all of them jump. "Is it another attack?" Jason asked instantly, his eyes flickering from corner to corner. Tim jogged over to the Batcomputer. "Yes. Not here though. Gotham City Central Bank. Hostage situation, by an unknown gang of people." Tim said, his fingers flying over the computer like lightning.

"And its not pretty." He added, turning to Dick, as he finished hacking into the bank security cameras. Dick nodded, trying to ignore the feeling of suspicion. It was Gotham, he was hundred percent sure, they faced a hostage situation every 2 weeks. "You and Jay, suit up. Da-"

The alarm sounded again. "Tim?" Dick asked, Tim turned to look at Dick his eyes wide with horror. "Attack on Wayne Tower, bomb. It went off in Bruce's office."

The boys let out a sting of curses, Blue looking between the four. "Is Mr Bruce Wayne going to be okay?" she asked. "Yes." Damian said, before the other could even open there mouths. "Father's too stubborn to die that easily. He'll be fine." Damian said, folding his arms, nodding to himself.

Dick flicked him a smile that quickly vanished. "Okay, Tim, Jason hostage situation. Damian, you and me are checking out Wayne Tower." He said in his leader voice. The boys nodded, following his orders instantly. Blue watched them as they grabbed there suits, running to the changing room.

"Blue." Blue forced her eyes away from the uniforms and into Richard Grayson's eyes. He smiled at her, a strange sort of smile extremely different in comparison to Damian's or Tim's. "Blue, I need to stay here, okay?"

Blue nodded stiffly, trying to ignore the squirming feeling of worry. This was the first time she would be complete alone, without Damian or Dick nearby.

He smiled again, squeezing her stiff hand that was currently squeezing the life out of the bed. Leaning down he gently kissed her forehead. Her eyes widened, her breath caught for a moment, in surprise at the affection.

"I'll see you soon."

* * *

Blue sighed, pacing around the manor living room for what felt like the hundredth time. The Bats had been gone for approximately a 2 hours, 10 minutes and 45 seconds without checking in.

Usually she wouldn't have been bothered, but a rather irritating quiet voice in the back of her mind was raising the alarm bells. "Miss-"

Her body reacted before her mind did, grabbing the nearest sharp object, whirling around pinning the man to the wall, the plastic knife she grabbed pressed towards his neck. "Alfred," she breathed our in surprise, instantly releasing the plastic knife from his throat.

The older man didn't seem the least phased at having the being shoved into a wall or having a knife pointed at him plastic or not. In fact he seemed almost pleased. "I was just wondering if you would like some tea, Miss Blue?"

For a few seconds, Blue stared at him, still not used to being addressed politely. "You really needn't call me 'miss' Mr Alfred Pennyworth, sir. I don't really hold any form of power or have a need to be professional. You can just call me Blue or it or she or anything really-" the younger rambled, looking down at her feet.

Something that all in the manor had noticed whenever Blue talked to them, besides Damian. Gently lifting her face up (trying to ignore the feeling of sadness, when he felt her flinch at his touch), Alfred smiled kindly at her.

"No matter, who you are, or what you have done, it is not excuse to be impolite, Miss Blue." he said softly. "Come along, we can have some tea and cookies while we wait." He said steering her out of the Batcave.

Blue followed, before looking back. "They didn't check back, yet." She whispered, Alfred gently squeezed her shoulder. "I'm sure they will be alright." Alfred reassured, though not truly believing his words.

Blue nodded stiffly, walking up the steps posture prefect as usual. Though her in a mind hurricane of worry.

* * *

**Location: Gotham City Central Bank**

"Damn! These guys mean business!" Red Hood hissed reloading his gun. The hostage situation seemed more severe than they believed, Red Robin and him had manged to free most of the hostages, but the gang had decided against negotiations or bargaining and began to shoot wildly at the two vigilantes and the remaining 10 hostages.

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know?" Red Robin grumbled, the two jumping behind on of the banking counters. "Any bright ideas?" Red Hood asked, picking up a cord-connected telephone and throwing it hard at one of the men.

It knocked him backwards, making his vicious gunfire briefly change course. Red Robin sighed. "Well…."

* * *

**Location: Wayne Tower, Bruce Wayne's Personal Office**

"So, any idea who did this?" Nightwing asked, inspecting the remaining fragments of the bomb. The usually imaculently clean office was littered with bits of paper, fragments of windows and bits of desks.

Bruce shook his head, he was relatively unharmed besides the light cut across his cheek. "No. There's no trademark style, the bomb went off as I was entering-"

"So, it was planted beforehand." Robin finished, glancing around the room distastefully. Nightwing got up from the floor, his eyebrows furrowed. "Bruce, did you hear about the hostage situation in Gotham City Central Bank?"

Due to Bruce's Batmaning, whenever there was a serious situation he would be altered first on his phone, tablet or laptop. "No, I didn't," he said a hint of surprise leaking into his voice. "Did-"

"Red Robin and Hood are already on it," Nightwing said. Bruce's shot up. "Who's at the manor?" he asked sharply. "Alfred and…" Robin trailed off as the three shared a look of realisation. "Blue," Nightwing whispered.

* * *

"Hmmm," Blue hummed as the delicious smell of freshly baked cookies and tea reached her nose. "This 'cookie' substance smells wonderful, Mr Alfred Pennyworth, sir."

Alfred chuckled, as her watched her lean over the kitchen counter, her bright eyes alight with childlike excitement. Reminding Alfred of Master Richard when he came to the manor. "Mr Alfred Pennyworth, sir?"

Alfred blinked, shaking himself out of his daze. "Yes, Miss Blue?" Blue looked down, starting to fidget with her fingers. "May…can…..please may I have a bit of a cookie?" Blue mumbled. Alfred smiled sadly, slowly walking towards her, like one would a wounded animal.

"Of course." He whispered, placing a gentle hand onto of her fast fidgeting hands. Blue gave him a shaky smile. "Tha-"

But before she could finish, darkness flooded them and the ceiling collapsed.

* * *

"Mr Alfred? Mr Alfred?" Blue coughed, crawling out of the rubble. Looking up at what was the ceiling (now all she saw was a dark grey Gotham sky) Blue's sharp eyes scanned the wrecked manor. Waiting patiently for her attackers, she knew they were there watching her.

She could almost feel the thick tension, the adrenaline of the more experienced attackers. She could almost smell there fear that clung to the newbies, with their hearts beating loudly in there heads.

Curling her hands tightly into fists, she waited, already spotting seven of their attackers. "Yakhruj jubna' rubama sa'ajeal mutuk ghyr mulim" Blue called out, her eyes now searching for Mr Alfred.

While she had made her promise to the Bat's (well Nightwing) and understood the killing-is-bad, Blue knew she was not like them, while she wasn't the biggest fan of killing, she knew that she would do it if she had to again. Anyway these people had wrecked the manor ceiling, lost Mr Alfred and made her cookies inedible, they were so dying.

"Hujum! 'Amsik biqua!" came an unfamiliar gruff voice. Like rats, the intruders (they were not ninja's. So not Talia, luckily) they were dressed in full black, with ski masks sloppily covering their faces.

Against her better judgement, Blue gave them a wicked smirk. "Qawiat ln tusaeidak,"

* * *

Nightwing's grip, if possible tightened even more on the wheel, as the three sped towards the manor. The Batmobile was plunged into silence, as they sped by, disobeying every traffic rule known to Gotham.

"Come on," Nightwing growled under his breath. "Faster,"

* * *

"Agg!" Blue cried out, flinging the limb body into a cracking pillar. Probably not the wisest choice on her part, but she had been fighting the intruders for about 20 minutes and she still hadn't found Alfred. Breathing heavily, Blue wiped a bit of blood that had smeared itself on her cheek.

She hadn't sustained many injuries, just a few cuts and bruises, but Blue knew very well that it wouldn't last that way for long. The attack on the manor was definitely planned though differently than Talia's.

Hers being sloppy, theirs being pristine. She was separated from any potential allies and had still needed to find Alfred, who most likely need some form of medical attention.

Suddenly an arm wrapped around her pulling her into a room. "Ag-!" Blue gasped as the arm dropped, Blue flew to hit her attacker, before pausing her fist just inches away from his face. "Mr Alfred."

It took a few seconds for Blue to register that the room, was in fact not a room. It was a dark uneven passage way, dipping at the end that indicated to stairs. "The Batcave," Blue whispered in awe. "We're at the entrance to the Batcave."

"That we are," Alfred whispered back. "I don't believe you had the chance to see it properly last time you were here." Blue nodded in agreement, as the sound of screeching bats in the distance echoed lightly throughout the cave. "Why are we here?"

"The cave is the most secure place in the manor, Miss Blue. Not to mention the amount of weapons and the access to security camera's here." Blue smiled. "Am I correct in stating that Mr Bruce Wayne would have been dead without you?"

"That you are." Alfred replied, jogging down the stairs.

* * *

"Just saying, I hate this."

"I don't see coming up with a plan!" Tim whispered-yelled.

**Location: (Still) Gotham City Central Bank**

"Your meant to be the smart one!" Red Hood hissed back. "Yeah, according to a 'Which Robin Are You?' test!" Red Robin hissed back, fidgeting with an empty metal can of beans and a dye pack and a couple of wires. The two had locked themselves and the 10 hostages in one of the bank vaults, which while strong was not impenetrable.

And their captors were not giving up so easily.

"Those tests are rigged, I got Harley Quinn for my 'Which Gotham Villain Are You? Harley, I mean, come on. I am not in love with a sociopath." Hood grumbled conversational to the group, like they weren't trapped in a back vault with men on the other end trying to break down the door.

"Yet your obsessive reading on him on SMN Net, tells me otherwise." Tim mumbled under his breath. "I don't have money for physical books."

Red Robin glared furiously at him, mouthing. "YOU ARE RICH." at Hood. Hood rolled his eyes underneath his red helmet. "Tree killer."

"Excuse me?" Red Robin whispered dangerously.

* * *

Blue watched the Batcomputer screen, Alfred playing back the breach through the security cameras. "Wait, stop it there," Blue said sharply. Alfred's thin wrinkling fingers tapping across the screen. "Can you zoom in?"

Alfred nodded. "There," Blue whispered pointing at the screen. While the image was blurred two figures (that watching were distinctly different from the foot soldiers) one of them dressed in full black the other in a mixture of black and orange.

Blue's breath caught in her throat. "It can't be…" Alfred typed a few more keys, running facial recognition. "Recognised Slade Wilson AKA Deathstroke. David Cain." The computer chimed.

Blue shut her eyes tightly, clenching her fists. Silently wishing she died, than face them again.

Alfred removed the safely of his gun's, as Blue tightened the buckle on her holsters. The two were kitted out in guns, smoke bombs, mini grenades, throwing knifes and Blue's sheath that was slung across her back.

Blue glanced over at Alfred, still surprised he had given her weapons after what she had done just a few weeks ago. She was once again wearing her League issued uniform, feeling relaxed as she slipped on the comfortable material.

Picking up her sword, she gave it a swing happy to have its familiar cold durable hilt in her hand. Blue's studied her sword, allowing her hands to fingerer across the light blue material that Richard Grayson had tied to it a few days ago.

Sighing to herself she squeezed the material, oddly enough finding extreme comfort in it.

~15 minutes later...~

If anyone were to personally ask Blue which one of the Bats were terrifying, Blue would have said Alfred Pennyworth The Third.

Blowing up about 6 intruders at a time, while still keeping his posture and suit perfect, not to mention cursing them in vocabulary Blue could barely understand. She had to admit, in sort of scared her, how easy he made it seem.

Blue covered him, slicing off one intruders head, kicking another up the stairs. They were in the 'hallway' the stairs leading up to the bedrooms, training rooms and a billion others that Blue couldn't remember.

The security cam feed, had caught Deathstroke and Cain in the Garden where the drawing room and library are located, the first floor the living room, TV room, drawing room and the library.

Entering the library, the hairs on the back of Blue's neck stood up, her heart pounding at the familiar chill her masters brought upon entering a room. "Come along Miss Blue, if we are lucky-" The sound of rushing air reached Blue's ears, as she felt something narrowly miss her ear.

And hit someone else.

"Alfred!" Blue screamed, running to the older man's side, the bullet embedded into the right side of his chest, crimson blood staining his usual crisp white shirt. His gun clattering to the floor Alfred going with it.

Heaving him up to his feet, Blue began to put pressure on his wound; Alfred's eyes became unfocused before drooping. "Alfred?" Blue mumbled, shaking him lightly, not sure what to do in a crisis that required medical attention.

She was usually the one wounding, not helping the wounded.

A dark chuckle rang out, making her blood run cold as she held Alfred protectively in her arms. "Tifl shaqiun, waw 'ant haqana namta. hal ashtaqat , aleumu Wylswn?" he voice taunted, jumping down from the ceiling, a sword pointed at her throat.

A gun simultaneously being pressed against the side of her head.

"Slade, Cain." Blue whispered, as a sliver filled her vision, the sound of a smirk and then darkness.

**A bit shorter than my usual, but if I continued it would have been to long, besides I love cliffs. Reviews? Thoughts? Is anyone sounding OC? Please tell me! As always till next time….**

**Translations: Come out cowards, maybe I will make your deaths painless.-****Yakhruj jubna' rubama sa'ajeal mutuk ghyr mulim Attack! Hold Strong-"Hujum! 'Amsik biqua!" Strong won't help you-Qawiat ln tusaeidak Little Brat, wow you really have grown. Did you miss, Uncle Wilson?-****"Tifl shaqiun, waw 'ant haqana namta. hal ashtaqat , aleumu Wylswn?"**


	10. The Storm (Part 2)

_Last Chapters…_

"_SLADE!" "Come on," Nightwing growled under his breath. "Faster," "Excuse me?" Red Robin whispered dangerously. "Slade, Cain." Blue whispered, as a sliver filled her vision, the sound of a smirk and then darkness._

"_What's so important about Bluejay?" Tim asked._

_Damian didn't know Blue was his kid and frankly he was terrified to tell him._ _This was going to be an interesting conversation._

* * *

"Is there even the smallest possibility, that we're just being paranoid?" Robin grumbled from the backseat. Batman and Nightwing shared a look, not answering. Robin sighed. "Nevermind."

Nightwing pressed his foot (if possible) even harder on the accelerator. "Dick, slow down." Batman said, his calm steely voice both calming and irritating him at the same time. "I left her alone, Bruce. Alfred can only protect her for so long. I should never had done that, after Talia…I'm so stupid!" Nightwing yelled, slamming his left hand hard against the wheel.

"Dick, you need to calm-" "WATCH OUT!" Robin yelled from the backseat, pointing at the road ahead of them. Standing there completely still, a figure dressed full black leather staring at them, swiftly the figure pointing a large gun at the Batmoblie.

The figure fired, an unearth silence fell over the car as the unimaginable happened. The Batmoblie exploded.

His limbs burned, he never felt so hot in his life. His mind was screaming at him to move, but his body remained tight, froze. Someone was shaking him. Saying his name, but it didn't sound right it sounded so slow yet so fast. He felt a strangest sense of calm, as he felt someone lift him up. "Rooobbinnn." A voice slurred.

"Robin!" It was like a truck ramming into him full force. The smell of thick black smoke, bright orange flames, with pieces of the Batmobile raining out over them. Ash burned his throat, as he pulled himself to his feet, stumbling at first.

Grunting Robin finally ran to help Nightwing, who was struggling with carrying Batman. Supporting the two from underneath, the three collapsed on the dirty, twisty, lonely road.

"I take it back, Nightwing. You were not paranoid."

* * *

"Come on, RR. Just MacGyver this crap already so we can get out of here!"

**Location: Gotham City Central Bank (The Vault to be specific) **

"Can you relax, I'm almost finished!" Red Robin whisper-yelled, taping the last mini Bat-bomb into the dye-pack filled mug. "Remember the plan?" Hood nodded. "You distract, I get the other hostages out though the window on the 2 floor. I come back. We kick ass."

Red Robin grinned. "I love it when a plan comes together. Ready?" Hood removed the safety of his two gun. "Been ready ages ago, waiting for you dumbass."

Red Robin rolled his eyes, looking at the 10 remain hostages. "Remember to run." He added, he and Hood walked to the front of the vault, Hood one gun raised the other gripping RR Dye-Bomb, Red Robin's fingers hovering over the keypad. "Three…Two…One."

* * *

"_Focus. Focus on the air, streaming though you lungs. Focus on the blood, gushing, running, pumping though you veins. Focus on the-AIBANT! You are not focusing!" Natas scolded, snapping Aibant out of her daydreams. _

_6 months, it was officially 6 months since she last saw Damian and 6 months she had been living and training with Natas. _

_Natas was a strange old man with a violent volatile nature that reminded Aibant of a ticking time bomb. Not to mention, is name was Satan spelt backwards, which was fitting he acted like Satan in any case. _

_Natas taught on a learn-how-to-survive-and-adapt method. He would beat her senseless (even worse than Talia) and always fought dirty often encouraging her to do the same. While Natas was not the kindest soul, he did have some (while strange) redeemable qualities and a strict timetable that rarely broke unless he wanted it to. _

_At 4am, they would meditate for 3 hours then train for 2 hours before eating breakfast. After a 30 minutes breakfast, they would train again for 5 hours. Eat again, for another 30 minutes, before training again till nightfall, meditate for another 2 hours then sleep. Repeat. _

_The nice thing about Natas was that he allowed her outside in the sun. Where there were birds of all species, lush thick trees in a variety of colours, cool grass that tickled her toes and wind that blew though her thick dark locks. _

_Straightening her back, tucking her hair behind her ears, she willed herself to focus muttering a quiet apology and a "Yes, Master Natas," before turning her attention on the coursing of her blood._

_When a loud distinct chirp rang out, snapping her out of her 'focus'. Looking up she stared in surprise at the bird that had landed on her crossed legs. The bird was a mixture of blues, greys and white with wings that fanned out majestically. _

_A strange noise filled the thick silence, Aibant glanced up in surprise, realising that the noise was coming from Natas. He was smiling, chuckling to be more specific. _

"_I see the Bluejay has taken a liking to you," he said, his brown eyes fixed on the Bluejay. "It's a usually prideful bird, it hates to depend on others,_ _aggressive a powerful bird." _

"_Aibant," she looked up, her breath caught in her throat at the direct eye contact. "You are to be a creature of destruction and power. You rely on no one, because no one will be there. Survival is your objective, soon you will leave my guidance and go to another, your life is not your own, you were created for a purpose greater than you know." he paused, his eyes flickering taking everything in about the young 5 year old. _

_Her posture was almost prefect, stiff with fear, her blue eyes wide still holding small pieces of childhood innocence, naivety, hope. A small part of him felt pity for the young child, knowing what he is seeing, will possible be the last pieces of hope, of light in her eyes. _

"_You are the weapon, the girl with no name. I will give you one, piece of advice for the future." He said softly, Aibant leaned forward, her heart pounding in her chest. _

"_Get a name!" he snapped harshly, making the girl flinch back. "Get up! It is time to eat now!"_

* * *

"Blue…" Nightwing mumbled, picking himself up, dusting the sand of his hair. "Robin, Batman. Okay?" he coughed out, rubbing his masked eyes. Robin grunted in response, slowly attempting to get up of the dusty corner of the abandoned road.

"Batman?" Nightwing called out again. No response. "Batman…Bruce!" Nightwing cried, rushing to Batman's side, shaking him roughly, Robin jumped up, all sighs of exhaustion vanishing being quickly replaced with coursing adrenaline. "Damn it!"

Nightwing sworn under his breath, pulling out his emergency Wing-phone dialling Dr Tompkins and Detective Gordon. "Robin, help me get him up. We got to get him to a hospital now!"

**~ 1 hour later…~**

Dr Leslie 'Lee' Tompkins, a kind middle aged doctor and one of the few people who knew about their double life. Dick knew her rather well due to receiving a few visits over the years, while they were assured Bruce was stable his worry for Alfred and Blue had increased by a thousand.

Waiting, waiting, he was doing too much waiting. Sighing to himself, Dick pulled out his phone, dialling Wayne Manor. Not knowing the chaos that was steadily insuring within its walls.

"Robin!"

* * *

"Thank god!" Red Hood breathed out, knocking the last man out with the butt of his handgun. "Finally, that took forever." He said, looking at Red Robin who was tapping furiously on his glove-computer, grumbling under his breath.

"What now?" Hood snapped, strapping his gun into its holster. Red Robin shook his head. "Something's wrong…" Red Robin mumbled, Hood folded his arms. "Come on, we freed the hostages, caught the scumbags, Wing, Robin and Bats are handling the bombing. We free now, I bet Agent A and B have got cookies fresh out of the oven for us."

"I don't think so Hood. I've called the Cave to check in, no one answered." RR said gravely, glancing up at Hood. "Maybe-"

"I called Wing, Robin and Bats, none of them picked up-" Hood sighed. "Well, shit. That's not good. Red Robin nodded. "I think we should heard back to the Cav-"

A thing buzzing sounded in their ears, making the two vigilantes relax. Hood smirked, at Red Robin. "Told you nothing serious," he said, before turning on his earpiece communication device. "Hey, AA we were getting-"

"Jason, Tim" Came the rushed voice of Nightwing from the earpiece, Hood and Red Robin shared a look. "What's wrong, Wing?" Red Robin asked, sensing his older brother's panic.

"Get to the manor. Now. Blue and Alfred were attacked."

* * *

"How could this happen?" Robin snapped, "This place is meant to impenetrable." "Seemed pretty easy for the League to get in." RR replied, glaring building, a stream of smoke was steadily coming out of it. "I doesn't matter," Nightwing growled, "We've got to find her and Alfred."

"Well, we don't have to worry too much about that," Hood said calmly. The three boys faced him. "What the hell are you talking about?" Robin spat. Hood bent down mockingly to Robin's height, pointing to the bushes. "Alfred is right over there."

Nightwing whipped around, jogging towards Alfred, supporting him from behind. The older man, was bloodied, but Nightwing didn't think there was much of his blood. "Alfred! Are you alright?"

He coughed, spitting out some blood. "I'll live, Master Dick. But, Miss Blue…They got her, sir." Dick felt like he had been plunged into ice. "Got her? What do you mean? They…they took her?"

"Yes, sir." Alfred answered, as Jason and Tim helped him sit down on the grass. "Who?" Dick asked. Alfred's stormy grey eyes gazed into his own sadly. "David Cain and Slade Wilson, Master Dick. It was my fault. I-"

Dick stepped back, his heart sinking as he felt everything crash down on him. Then it actually did.

* * *

"_Hey, Damian." He started, fidgeting with his fingers. "Yes, Grayson." Damian replied, though clearly distracted with finding Blue. "I…I've got something to tell you. That's…really important." he said, staring at the younger boy. "That needs your full attention." He added._

_Damian sighed, turning around to face him. His turquoise eyes holding his own wavering gaze. "Very well Grayson, I'm listening."_

_Dick's throat suddenly felt extremely dry. 'Would it be this hard when he actually told Blue?'_

"_Grayson." _

_"Bluesmydaughter." he burst out, his word flying out of his mouth in a swift jumble. Though it seemed Damian understood. "What…she…Your…" he spluttered out, looking him over. Dick's heart pounded reaching a new level of anxiety he never thought he'd experience._

_Damian's face a morphed into a multiply of strange faces. First he was stiff, his fists clenched with his lips pursed, then he was more relaxed, tilting his head slightly as if considering something then it was neutral. "Damian?" he asked, his voice shaking. _

_Damian nodded. "Okay." He said quietly. "Huh?"_

"_Okay." Damian repeated. "You are her father. I believe you, now that I put more thought into it, in her youth, she seemed to share some characteristics to you. A reason I was draw to trust you. You…reminded me of her. I…understand, and approve."_

_Dick let out a breath. "Thank goodness, I-"_

"_But Grayson," Damian said sharply cutting him off. "Blue is my friend, someone I trust unconditionally no matter the circumstances…Someone that I…that I love. Blue has suffered, more than I know." He stepped closer to Dick, his eyes burning. _

"_If you hurt her, Dick. Hurt her, ever. I will not hesitate to protect her from you. Even if that mean's killing you. I care very deeply for you, father and the others. But don't even think I won't do anything for her. I will walk through hellfire, fight God for her, Dick. Just remember that."_

_Dick paused staring at the shorter younger boy. "I will." He whispered. "I'll never forget that, Damian. I'd never want to hurt her."_

_Damian stepped back, surprising Dick with a smile, a small soft smile. "I believe you won't." he mumbled. "Now where is that insolent girl? We were meant to play checkers 15 minutes ago."_

* * *

Ash rained down on them, when he opened his eyes. Fire, fire licked the grass around them, which caught quickly, turning on the emergency sprinklers. The manor was in shambles, no longer a more like bricks than an actual house.

An ambulance had been called, he could hear the siren's in the distance. His body burned and stung, from the explosion of the Batmoblie and then again with the manor, as bits of debris were still raining down on them.

The next couple of minutes, felt like hours. He just gotten her back, his best friend, sure she was not perfect. She had issues, pain radiating off her in large flows. She hid behind a fake smile, she hid in the shadows of him.

Making him an expert on her, but even then, it was hard to figure out what was going on in her head. At the moment he didn't care, all he wanted, was to hug her tightly, shelter her from the cruel world that made her do cruel things.

It wasn't fair. Damian knew that the world wasn't, but she deserved better.

He felt like a hole had been drilled into his chest, a large wide gaping hole that was growing. He would have said he never felt such pain before, but he had; the very first time she was taken from him.

The emptiness was quickly replaced by anger, no not anger. Rage. Rage sounded good, as he unknowingly started to growl. The sirens were gone, replaced by the awful sound of silence.

He hadn't even noticed he had been walking until the crunching of something falling reached his ears. Dick holding Blue's sword a piece of Blue material fluttering in the wind. But they all knew what it meant, a show of power.

Like she was just an object, a weapon. Not a person. If even possible, his rage, no his fury made grown. His mother, Slade, Cain, and countless others. Using her, then disposing of her like she was nothing.

Like she wasn't a person, like she wasn't a child.

A sound filled the void of silence. A sound that Damian would never had expected Dick to make. The sound was filled, with raw fury. Something he had never experienced with Dick, but with the look in his eyes, was enough to make him shiver.

And when he screamed, Damian wouldn't have been surprised if Slade dropped dead by his scream.

"**SLADE!"**

* * *

Far away in an unknown location, Blue's eyes snapped open.

**A bit shorter, kinda filler, but I really wanna get to the good stuff and this is a needed component. Reviews,** **criticism, ect. Really it helps, not lie. Thank you, to my readers! And reviewers ;) Till next time….**


	11. The Truth Will Set You Free

_Last Chapter..._

_A sound that Damian would never had expected Dick to make. The sound was filled, with raw fury. _

_Far away in an unknown location, Blue's eyes snapped open._

* * *

Water. Water was dripping somewhere. The stench of growing mold meshed with blood. Hard stone? No…metal, yes rusting metal. Blue thought slowly opening her eyes, moving to pick herself up, she felt a stab of pain on her left arm.

Gingerly reaching up with her still healing right hand, she touched her arm. Letting out a hiss of mild agitation, she withdrew her hand that was now coated in blood. Sighing to herself, Blue scanned her surroundings hoping to find Alfred.

She was in a cage, chained to the floor by her both her legs in a fairly large dark molding room. Outside of her cage, she spotted a desk, filled with suggestive sharp torture materials. But no Alfred.

Pain shot up her arm, more than it usually would suggesting infection as Blue picked herself up, the cold hard metal chain brushing against her legs. "Mr Alfred," she croaked out. "Mr Alfred sir?"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about him." came a voice from the shadows. "Where is he?" Blue demanded, slapping her hands against the bars. The voice chuckled. "Such fire, I can see why the League would have agreed to such…social ties. Really you are, what they promised. Maybe even more…" the voice trailed off. Blue looked down, her eyebrows furrowed. _'Social ties?' _

"I don't understand." She whispered. "Oh?" the voice said in surprise. "They did not tell you?" Blue shook her head, almost feeling the smile that was creeping up on the mystery man's face. "Pity…what a pity, after all it started with you, yet you do not know the truth."

"Truth." Blue mumbled her hands gripping against the bars, wanting nothing more than to break them to pieces. "What truth?"

Another chuckle, Blue bit her lower lip. "Why, my dear girl, the truth is the truth." Blue furrowed her eyebrows, her eyes falling towards the grey molding floor.

"But I suppose, it wouldn't matter…Miss Grayson." Blue froze, swallowing hard the name ringing in her ears. 'Grayson'

"That's not my name…I don't-"

"Oh," the voice cut her off. "But you do…Everyone has a name and a past. Whether they not it or not. And you Miss Grayson, have one of the most interesting ones I know off."

* * *

The beeping of the heart rate machine was oddly calming, as he watched Alfred's heart rate beeping steadily. He could Bruce's calm presence behind him, but he couldn't bring himself to look up.

Jason and Tim were in Dr Tompkins's living room, Tim attempting to salvage any information that he had downloaded from the Batcomputer.

Damian had locked himself into Dr Tompkins's spare room, he hadn't spoken since seeing the destruction of Wayne Manor. Lee had been kind enough to house them until, Bruce and Alfred were fully healed and Wayne Manor repaired. Bruce had already made a call.

A hand rested gently onto his shoulders. "It's not your fault, Dick." came Bruce's voice, he snorted. "Yeah, it's not my fault that I was stupid enough to leave her alone, it wasn't like we weren't attacked by the League, that they attacked us in our home." He said coldly. "Yeah, Bruce. It definitely wasn't _my fault_." He spat, getting up and facing his mentor.

"I knew, she was in danger. I knew, I that it was a strange a hostage situation at the bank, but no money was taken, a bombing at Wayne Tower, but no one was hurt. The Batmobile-There were distractions, drawing us away from her and Alfred. And I was stupid enough to fall into the trap." Dick sighed, looking back at Alfred.

"I won't make that mistake again."

* * *

"It started in Nanda Parbat, eleven years ago." The voice started, "The heroes were gaining more allies, protégés, becoming more powerful than ever. So powerful that they started to…_relax._ Superman had started to settle down, even Batman's purge on Gotham had taken its toll. People started to walk the streets more freely, less afraid." The voice sneered.

"But, while the heroes believed that things were starting to settle, they had no idea of the horrors behind the flashy costumed villains that they had accustomed themselves too. The League were losing their hold to power after being hit so heavily by the heroes, their hold onto their…_projects_…were dwindling. They needed something, to show their power, something to ensure that there hold to power and to the future were guaranteed."

The voice paused, almost checking that she was still listening. "After ages of planning and negotiating a decision was made. Talia al Ghul would bear a child, powerful enough to lead the League of Assassin's into a new age."

"Damian." Blue mumbled. "Correct," the voice confirmed.

"Talia's obsession with Batman had caused her to pick him to be his father believing Batman and her own DNA combined and trained correctly would certainly make a superior child. Personally I disagree, and Ra did as well. After overseeing Damian Wayne's training for a year, while adequate, were not…shall we say satisfactory."

"Ra had decided he wanted another child, though this one would be different. Genetically engineered, with DNA of those considered to be superior in some right. Trained by not only the League, but by the masters of the martial arts, deception, ect, ect." The voice trailed off boredly.

"Ra gather those chosen people, giving them his idea. With a few core differences, the child would be…_shared_ among them. A weapon passed on from owner to owner, hidden from the world. Completely under the owners control, but if becoming disloyal to the current owner a code word would be implanted into the weapon's brain, giving the owner back total control. Without the weapon knowing anything of its actions, words. A mindless puppet."

"Me." Blue said tonelessly, her grip on the bars slipping.

"The chosen few had been allowed to pick the DNA that would be given to genetically engine the weapon. To save you from the long arguments that had ensured eventually they had decided that majority of the DNA would be supplied by Richard Grayson, Nightwing to be the weapon's father, and a woman from another Earth who Nyssa al Ghul swears is one of the greatest female fighters she's seen."

"Richard Grayson…" Blue whispered, sliding down the bars onto the grey floor.

"Yes," the voice snapped impatiently. "Anyway, the chosen few went on their merry way, all abiding their _deal_. But Talia is a bitter, and soon retaliated. She always wanted her preciously useless son to be the best, she couldn't bear the thought that a Ra agreed to a partnership with some of their rivals."

"She hatched a plan, she when the weapon would return to her, she would expos it to the heroes, and they would be none the wiser and trap it. Once trapped, Talia would send an elite squad and kill it. What she hadn't intended was her son, growing attached to the weapon and leave her for his father. Of course after that her plan went to hell and here we are."

"Here we are?!" Blue spat, jumping to her feet. "I'm trapped in a cage! Slade and Cain are put me here! Alfred is god-knows where? I'm a mindless ticking time bomb…And…and Richard Grayson! He…I just don't know!?" she shouted, never feeling such strange emotions in her life.

She was angry, sad, confused and a whole bunch of other feelings she couldn't explain. "Nothing makes sense…" she whispered, her shoulder slumped, sitting in the middle of the cage, shackled, her breath coming in sharp and short.

The voice sighed. "Now really, so melodramatic. Now I don't believe you've heard of this. But the truth will set you free, Miss Grayson." He voice said, the sound of things moving as it began to move.

Suddenly a light klink sounded, just an inch away from where Blue sat. Glancing down, she slowly picked a thin hairpin. She looked up at where she thought the 'voice' sat/stood. "Why-"

"The truth will set you free." The voice replied, walking a bit into the light. Blue stared at the man, he wore a strange uniform, reminding her of Damian's special amour that she had called his 'sundress'.

It was thick, black material of what she guessed to be Kevlar with gold metal bits, daggers were strapped against his chest with something circular strapped against his back. His mask was gold with red goggles that reminded her of an owl.

"I haven't done anything, the truth did." The man replied to her unsaid question, he turned walking back into the darkness, before pausing. "The Court expects great things from you, Miss Grayson. And we believe that you will not disappoint."

* * *

"I think I found her!" Tim called from Dr Tompkins living room, instantly causing the boys to flock to him. "Where?" Dick and Damian demanded simultaneously.

"Judging by the time setting of the bomb, the rough time of the attack and some of the security footage I patched up, she should be around, here." He said, turning the laptop around. "That's a house, Tim." Dick said, after a few minutes of silence. "Yep."

"A residential area, in a normal house," Dick pressed, "Blue's in there."

Tim nodded. "Well, one of them."

* * *

"Ugh…Come on…" Blue hissed, glancing up into the shadows before returning her attention back to the lock. Her hands were shaking, the shock that the 'goggled man' had given her still stinging.

"Damn," she groaned in frustration, her hands slipping from the lock, unchaining herself had been easy, but the daunting truth seemed much more real when she started on the main lock.

On the people she would go to. Growling Blue slammed her hands against the bars, _"Pathetic."_ A voice sounded in her head.

"_Something so simple, can you not pick a lock?"_ the voice snapped. Blue glanced behind her, feeling like she was eight once more, locked in a room, one of her first training sessions with Slade.

"I'm trying," she whispered, squeezing the hairpin tightly. _"What? You want sympathy? Pick the lock, Aibant." He snapped, grabbing the back of her hair yanking him up to face him. His blue eye holding none of the warmth that Richard Grayson held. _

"I'm trying...my hands can't stop shaking…" she said, though attempted to pick it again. _"Pick the lock." He released her hair. "Pick the lock! Now!" _

Blue nodded, gripping the lock tightly, with her right hand, the cold metal slipping right though her fingers like it was water. "No!" she shouted as the hairpin fell out of her fingers.

_Slade bent down, she could almost feel his hot breath against the back of her neck. "Aibant, how do we approach a stressful situation?"_ Blue swallowed hard, not answering. _"Aibant! 'iijabatan ana!?_

"Calmly and unemotionally." Blue said. _"Then why are you emotional? Control yourself and Do it! Pick the lock!" _

Blue nodded, breathing deeply, picking up the hairpin. Her hands steady, _Slade's hand resting on her shoulder_. Sliding the pin into the lock, gripping the lock tightly she began to unlock the lock.

After a few seconds, a light successful click sounded throughout the silent, dark room.

* * *

"Ready to go?" Dick asked, watching Damian as he slide his sword into its hilt. Damian's eyes stared at his sword, not meeting Dick's. "Are you?" he asked his voice cold and detached to what Dick had become accustomed to.

"As I'll ever be." Dick replied softly, his eyes catching sight of her sword, the blue material lying flat on the bed. "Taking that?"

Damian shot him an are-you-stupid-look. "Tt, obviously." He picked up the sword gently. "It's hers." Damian paused, swiping the sword sharply before sheathing it. "If they hurt her, I might kill them, Grayson."

"What…what…if…when we find her, in any condition…even if…" Damian stuttered, not finding the right words, Dick bent down to his level, resting his hand onto Damian's shoulder.

"If…they did…" Dick paused. "I won't stop you. I might even kill them myself, if..." Dick shut his eyes, shaking his head, hoping the bad thoughts would jump out.

They didn't.

"I don't think any of us will." Jason said, staring at the two of them from the door way. "They touch a hair on her fricken head, I'll put a bullet in there's."

"Awful touchy coming from you, Todd." Damian spat suspiciously. Jason rolled his eyes. "You're not the only one who's got history, Demon Brat." He said, sliding his gun into his holster.

Tim poked his head into the room, his face saying that he probably heard everything. "Rides here,"

Dick nodded, getting up putting on his domino mask. "Let's get, our Baby Blue back."

* * *

Smiling to herself, Blue yanked the cage door open, dusting her hands. She let out the sigh of relief, pulling at her black long-sleeve she ripped the bottom of it, tying the material around her arm tightly. Blue looked around the room, picking up her shoes from beside the cage.

Picking the desk lock, she tucked a few knives into her shoes and pants. Sliding in a pair of brass knuckles onto her hands. She walked towards the door, gripping the cold metal.

"No," She whispered to herself. Releasing her grip, backing away from the door, she kicked it open. Light streamed into the dark room, blinding her for a split second.

They would know she escaped, but she didn't want to hide from the light anymore. The Bats would come for her, she knew that. But she could handle Slade and Cain.

They trained her to be the weapon, so she would be. Just not there's.

She wasn't going to hide in the shadows anymore.

**Translations:**

**'iijabatan ana!?- Answer Me!?**

**Happy Holidays! Please reviews, criticism, ect, ect. Really hoping you like this chapter! ;) As always…Till next time! ;) ;) **


	12. New Developments

_Last Chapter…_

"_Let's get, our Baby Blue back."_ _She wasn't going to hide in the shadows anymore. _

* * *

Running down the winding corridors, turning around at every movement from behind her. Her breathing coming in and out in puffs of white cloud. Reaching the next door, Blue began to pick the lock.

* * *

Red Robin rapped sharply on the door, Nightwing, Red Hood and Robin behind him. An elderly man opened the door, adjusting his glasses. "Hi," Red Robin said conversationally. "Do you happen to be harbouring or knowing someone who kidnapped a young girl with dark hair and very bright blue eyes residing in this neighbourhood?"

The man blinked, readjusting his glasses. "Not that I know off. Sorry." The man said, retreating into his house, slamming the door into Red Robin's face.

"Well," said Red Robin crossing off another house of his map. "That was house number 34," he said cheerfully. "So that leaves 45 more to go."

There was an audible groan. "Is there any way to do this quicker?" Robin snapped, waving his arms around in frustration. "If we had the Bat computer, yes." Red Robin said, squeezing his map.

Nightwing pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay. Let's just get though these as fast as we can. Who knows what kind of torture Slade and Cain are putting her though."

* * *

"Ahhh!" Blue yelled, throwing one of the knives, flying into the room ready for the ambush.

There was nothing, the room was bare like the other. Looking around in confusion, Blue pulled the knife that had embedded itself into the wall. Tucking it into her boot, she walked further into the room, which was seeming more like a long passage way.

She froze, sniffing the air, it held an irony smell to it. '_Blood.'_ She thought, sliding the knife out holding it out as she edged towards the area. Her blue eyes flew open attempting to hide her gasp.

Slumped against the wall, gun in his hand was David Cain, well the top half of him. His eyes were hide open, blood pooling out from ripped off abdomen. His legs were tossed to the side, the utility belt still on them.

Bending down she inspected the body. Claw marks, like an animal had ripped him to pieces. But they were like the animal marks she saw, not even like the weapons designed after them.

They were talons, sharp claw marks made from birds. Leaning back, things began to click into place.

The mystery man, the gloves he wore looked like talons. He killed Cain, who had been on guard. Pausing, Blue looked closer, she opened Cain's mouth. Pulling out a long, grey owl's feather.

Biting her lower lip, Blue walked over to Cain's other half, yanking off the utility belt. Clipping it on, attempting to wipe off some blood, she slide the feather into a pouch. Tucking the knife back in her boot, slipping off the brass knuckles she hooked them onto the utility belt.

Pulling Cain's gun from his hand and reloading it, Blue stepped over his corpse, blowing the lock of the next door.

Stepping into the new room, Blue furrowed her eyebrows in surprise. The room looked normal. A bed, a nightstand, a door leading into a small bathroom and a desk with laptop resting on it.

Stetting the gun on the desk, she touched the space bar of the laptop. It turned back on reading the words 'PASSWORD: _'

Blue sighed, leaning back in the chair, this was clearly Slade's laptop. Only he would have one in such an ugly shade of orange. "I hate technology." she grumbled.

* * *

"Last one." Nightwing said staring at the final house, it was almost identical to the others except this one had a bird bath. "Are you fricken kidding me?!" Red Hood growled. "It's just gonna be some irritating ass that knows absolutely nothing!"

"This is the only lead we have." Red Robin replied. "It's a complete waste of our time! She could be dead while we're out here, knocking on doors like Girl Scouts." Robin snapped.

Sighing Nightwing marched to the door, as his brother's argued behind him, knocking on it an elderly woman answered.

Nightwing forced a smile on his face. "Hi, sorry to interrupted. Um, you haven't see any suspicious activity around here? Like an unusual man and a little girl, blue eyes, about this big." he said, miming her height.

The woman blinked, nodding slowly. "You know, my husband said he saw something odd just yesterday." she said softly. "Really?" Nightwing asked. "Do you mind if we speak to him. The woman smiled. "Sure, let me go get him." She said, closing the door softly.

"Guys-" Nightwing started, before the rumbling sound cut him off. The door flew open the elderly woman holding a large machine gun. "DUCK!" Nightwing yelled, running, pulling Robin to the ground.

Gunfire rained down, the four crawling, taking cover behind the woman's fence.

"Well, I think we found the right house. " Red Hood said, pulling up Robin so he was between him and Nightwing. "Really? I had no idea." Red Robin said sarcastically. "Boys." said Nightwing, glancing quickly at the house. "Okay, Hood, RR one of you get to the other side of the fence then, attack her for either side."

Red Robin nodded, ducking his head, dodging the bullet. "That could work. But it's too easy. Slade would have this place flooded with his minions." Nightwing sighed. "Yeah, your right."

"You and Robin go in, Hood and I will hold them off." Red Robin said, turning to Hood. He nodded, running to the other end of the fence narrowly dodging the oncoming bullets.

Nightwing turned to watch, when a hand suddenly gripped his. Robin turned to him. "What if, we're too late?" he asked, Nightwing paused. "I haven't known her for long, but I know she's gonna make it."

* * *

"Okay…Guns." Blue said, typing in the word. **'PASSWORD DENIED.'** Blue made a frustrated noise. "SladeisbetterthanNightwing" she said, typing it in. **'PASSWORD DENIED.'**

"Superior. I'm meant to be superior." Blue grumbled. "Pft. Superior Cain's foot." Leaning back, she looked at the keys. "Passwords are usual connected to something personal, or something done so often that its memory."

Sighing, she paused, ruffling her hair. Blue typed in her last guess. "Okay, so 242268_945766." She said, clicking 'Enter.'

'**PASSWORD ACCEPTED' **

Smiling to herself, she poked around, checking his folders. Before finding herself, labelled under; Subject AA, AIBANT

Entering the folder, her eyes widened. It had everything. Training videos, tests, documents, missions, her DNA. Everything.

Frantically opening the drawers, Blue found a USB, sliding it into the laptop. Deleting all of Slade's 'FRIENDS' episodes she loaded on her file.

Browsing a bit more, though not finding much of anything remotely useful. "Now, Aibant I taught you better." came a voice from behind her.

"Slade." Blue said, standing up one hand on the chair, her eyes fixated on the wall refusing to look at Slade, discreetly sliding her other hand into one of his open drawers. "Surprised you came back." She said turning around slowly. "After seeing Cain, I expected you to run for the hills."

Slade chuckled, he was blocking the door way easily with his body, his sword loosely in his hand. "Do you really think me so weak?"

"Yes, you prey on 10 years and younger. Not to mention your obsession with my _father_." Blue replied. Slade pulled up his mask, his cold eye staring into hers.

"Well, I'll be damned you figured it out." he stepped closer, Blue remained steady. "Oh, I can't take the credit." Blue said, her grip on the chair tighten. "I figured." Slade said, looking her up and down. "You won't win, might as well give up while you still can, I'll forgive your insolence. And things can go back to how they were."

"You mean controlling me, beating me making me dependent on you. On whoever, tossed from person to person." Blue snapped, her bloodied knuckles turning white from her grip. "The weapon, Aibant Allyl, Subject AA whatever the hell weird name you all come up with. I won't go back to you. I won't go back to anyone ever again."

"Really?" Slade taunted, stepping forward again. "Yes." Blue said, straightening herself out, an odd rush of strength entering her. "I do have one final thing to say to you, Slade."

"And what's that?"

Blue smiled, a big genuine smile. "I hope you remember this, a girl about 9 years old, who in the past 24 hours alone, had been shot at, attacked, found out she was a chip that controls her inside her brain, found she has a father, locked in a cage and been though more crap than most people." Blue said, the chair she gripped, lifting off the ground slightly,

"I hope you remember that, that girl is gonna beat your overconfident ass with a chair." Blue said, before Slade could react she swung the wooden chair, knocking Slade to the ground as hard as she could.

Bits of wood splintered around the room, Blue gripping two legs of the broken chair, twirling them around like a pair of eskrima sticks. Slade was knocked out, but she knew he wouldn't stay that way.

Hitting Slade with the two chair legs, before dropping them on the floor, Blue grabbed his laptop making a break for the door.

* * *

"Under the house, oddly that's not the strangest thing in this city." Nightwing mumbled, as they walked through the underground lair. Passing though most of the doors, pausing a David Cain's body and the cage where they suspected Blue was locked in.

"Where is she?" Robin asked. "We'll find her, she escaped and the blood's fresh, so we know she's alive." Nightwing said, his own blood boiling at the thought of hers. "Hopefully she-" he paused, pulling Robin to the corner.

The sound of panicked running feet, Robin drew his sword, Nightwing his eskrima sticks. The feet turned the corner, Robin and Nightwing jumped out weapons raised.

"Don't!" Blue cried, her arm raised in defence. Instantly their weapons fell, both Robin and Nightwing pulling her into a tight hug. Drawing back, Nightwing looked her over feeling for injuries.

She was covered in grime, blood and sweat. Her clothes were torn, a bloody utility belt hastily clipped on. In her hands, an ugly orange laptop. "You came." She whispered, Nightwing stroked her tattered hair.

"Of course, we came, Baby Blue. Why wouldn't we." He said hugging her tightly. Blue wrapped her arms around him. Her small finger winding themselves in his hair. "Thank you, Father." she whispered. Dick's eyes flew open under his mask, his breath catching in his throat.

"Do you know the way out?" Blue asked, realising him, looking between the two. "Yes." Robin said. "Where's Wilson?"

"I dropped him." Blue answered. "With a chair." The two stared at her. "He's not dead." Blue added, seeing their faces. "Any trouble getting in?"

"Some goons, and a machine gunning granny. Hood and RR are taking them though." Nightwing said, turning to his daughter. "Blue could you take us to Slade?"

"Sure."

* * *

"He was right here." Blue said entering the room. "I swear it" Nightwing nodded, taking in the room. "Must have escaped, where he heard his security was down. He won't take all five of us, maybe the guy who killed Cain might have made him run."

"Coward." Robin spat. Blue shook her head. "Slade doesn't usually run, it's not his MO. But he did seem weaker."

Nightwing shook his head. "Doesn't matter, not right now anyway. We need to get out of here. Get you medically attention." Nighwing said, pointing at Blue who instantly opened her mouth to protest. "No but's. You're hurt."

Blue sighed. "Okay." She said, nodding, Robin squeezing her hand tightly from behind her.

* * *

"Well, the X-rays don't lie," Dr Tompkins said, looking up at Blue smiling kindly. "There really is a control microchip inside your brain." Dick shuffled on his chair. "Can you remove it?"

Dr Tompkins's sighed. "I don't know. Brain surgery is not my forestay, but getting her to a hospital would be difficult."

"Why?" Bruce asked, shuffling in, Dick instantly helping him into a chair. Bruce waved him off, looking to Dr Tompkins's. "Blue here, has a very interesting DNA makeup. You see, while she has the basic DNA makeup, she also has bits that are different. She has more than 1 set of DNA in her, I'd say more than 2 different sets and that's just looking at one test."

"Why would the hospital be difficult?" Jason asked, leaning against the doorframe, Tim and Damian behind him. Blue rolled her eyes. _'Eavesdroppers.'_

"Genetic human chimeras are incredibly rare, having more than 2 sets of DNA will definitely set of flags." Dr Tompkins explained. They nodded. "I'll have to look into more, but for now. Blue rest." Dr Tompkins's said, rubbing Blue's are soothingly, the younger went stiff before slowly allowing the doctor to continue.

"You deserve it." Dr Tompkins's said, before excusing herself. Blue glanced around the room. Bruce sighed. "Well, Wayne Manor is under construction in the next 3 weeks it should be back to normal. Hopefully, things will begin to look brighter."

"Pretty optimistic from you Bat's." Jason said dryly. "Well, Jason. I feel optimistic." Bruce said. Tim shook his head. "Don't' let it fool you, Bruce's meds is still on his meds."

Blue snorted. "Do you mean Bruce Wayne is only happy when he's on high pain medication?"

"Yes."

* * *

"Is it done?" came a voice, Talon nodded, holding out the piece of paper, and a thin vial. "Done. Wilson too." The woman smiled, her eyes covered by an owl mask. "Wonderful. And the girl did she?"

"No, she hasn't said a thing to any of them, yet." Talon answered folding his arms, the woman nodded. "Keep a weather eye on her, try not to interact." She said, getting up, her heels clicking gently on the clean wooden floors, as she opened a safe.

"After all these years, we waited. The League wronging us, there overconfident crude ways, deeming us. 'Unworthy.' But now we have one, a Grayson. A lethal one, trained, ruthless. Trust is what is needed here, you have to get her to trust you, to trust us."

"The girl made it clear, she will not be lied to. So we must be vigilant. She's different." The woman said holding up the vial, sloshing about the dark green liquid. "She's new."

**Well? Happy 2020! As always reviews, PMs, criticism, ect. I accept all! Till next time! ;)**


	13. Welcome Home

Sighing, Blue looked down at the city from the roof of Lee Tompkins apartment building. The bustling city alive with lights and colours while still being able to have that dark biting mystery to it. Jumping onto the edge, her the top half of her feet feeling the rush of frigid air and rush of gravity pulling her down, screaming at her to jump.

"Careful," Nightwing said, landing gracefully onto the rooftop, tucking his grabble into his utility belt. "Don't wanna fall off." She nodded, sliding down opting to sit on the edge, Nightwing smiled, sliding next to her, pulling off his mask.

Blue glanced at him, his sapphire blue hues that matching hers perfectly, Dick ruffled his hair setting his mask down on ledge. "Beautiful, isn't it?" he said, gazing at the city.

"It is," Blue agreed. Dick looked at her, her usual stiff shoulders, were relaxed, the blank face that she put up was gone left with a relaxed gentle look, her eyes shining with something that he hadn't seen in them before.

She took a deep breath, the wind blowing in her hair, making the stands flying in many different directions. Shutting her eyes she allowed the wind flow though her hair, not making any move to correct it. The smile began to crawl further up his mouth. "Blue,"

"Hmm?" she said, directing her attention to him. Dick's mouth turned into sand paper, it hadn't been long since the rescue, but Blue had kept to herself, making it difficult for a conversation. Though at the back of his mind, Dick knew he was just trying to draw it out extend the time, after all what he was about to say would change everything.

Blue raised an eyebrow at his strange silence, Dick cleared his throat. "What you said…the other day-"

"I'm sorry." Blue said instantly, her eyes wide. "It was stupid and uncalled for-"

"No." Dick said sharply cutting her off. Blue stopped, looking down at her knees. Dick sighed reaching out gently lifting her chin, trying to ignore the rush of anger when she flinched at his touch. "It's something I wanted to talk to you about."

Pulling back his hand rubbing them together, Dick took a deep breath. "I can't really-I don't really know how to say this. But-"

"You're my father, my real biological father." Blue said stonily. Dick paused, pursing his lips. "Yeah." he breathed out.

Blue nodded. "I know." Blue said, not meeting his eyes. "I…I also know, that it wasn't your choice or to your knowledge that I was created."

Dick furrowed his eyebrows. "Created?" Blue nodded, tucking at bit of hair behind her ear. "I am a genetic experiment made with the DNA 'of those considered to be superior in some right.' I know you and many who's DNA were used, must have been done so discretely."

"Well, that's…wow…wait how come-"

"Your DNA was a main component." Blue explained. "Oh." Dick said. Blue bit her lip. "Yep."

Silence, he hated silences, especially in the conversation he was meant to be holding. "Well, that's not what I expected." he said turning to Blue, small soft smile gracing her face. "Agreed." Blue said, fidgeting with her fingers. "Are you disappointed?"

Dick froze. "Disappointed? What…why, would I be disappointed?"

"Well, I don't think someone like you would want a killer for a daughter. Especially one you didn't want." she whispered, her gaze returning to her knee.

Dick swallowed. "You were, unexpected." he started. "But you're not unwanted." Blue glanced at him, for once meeting his eyes on her own accord. Dick smiled. "You are not a killer, I've thrown killers into jail, almost every day since I was nine. You killed people, but you aren't a killer."

Blue furrowed her eyebrows. "Isn't that the definition of killer, a person who kills?"

"Well…technically." Dick said. "But, I have seen the look killers have, it's a look in their eyes. Something that's dark and cold…something that's just not human. Real killers they gloat, they laugh, they take pleasure in the kill, they have no remorse or guilt, they are killers. People like you, Damian, Jason, cops, soldiers, I don't think they are killers, even if they pull a trigger."

"You are not a killer or a monster or anything like that." Dick said, slipping his hands into hers smiling gently at her. "You're a survivor. That's who you are, a powerful, kind, good person forced to do bad things. Someone who's still learning figuring things out, someone who after everything still has a kind heart. And I know I lied and I'll admit I was unsure about you. But I know, like I knew that day when I met you in the park."

Blue smiling softly at the memory. "I knew, you were different, special. And even though, I didn't know it then, and I was still figuring things out now. I know, I would do anything for you." Dick said, sliding his arm on her small shoulders, giving her a hug.

Blue shut her eyes leaning into his warm embrace. After a while, the two parted, Blue with a smile still on her face as she looked down at the city below her.

"Umm, Richard?" "You can call me Dick, Blue or whatever you want, even Dad. When you're ready of course." Dick assured. Blue nodded, taking in a deep breath. "Okay…Dick."

"Yeah?" "I…I want something." Blue said, glancing unsurely at him. Dick leaned forward giving her an encouraging look. "I…I…I want…a name." Blue said, looking at him, meeting his gaze. "A real one."

He blinked at first, his mouth slight ajar. Blue looked back her eyes wide with worry. "I'm sor-"

Suddenly his face split into the largest grin she'd seen. "Yes! Oh my god! I wanted to tell you about what we were planning but I didn't wanna freak you out, because you know-Oh my god! This is-Yes!"

"Planning?" Blue asked weakly, gawking at his explosion of joy. "Yeah! Okay, here's the down low," Dick started grinning and waving his arms wildly. "So, since the whole, Slade, Assassin incident, things are calming down so, Tim, Jay and Dami-"

"Wait, Dami?" Blue sniggered. "Yeah, Dami, Bruce and Alfred though we could welcome you to the family. Properly."

"Wait, I'm part of the family?" Blue asked. "Of course you are, what did you think after all this we were gonna kick you out?" Dick said in surprise. "Something like that…" Blue mumbled. "But nevermind, continue." Blue said seeing Dick's put-out face.

Dick nodded shaking his head, returning into his smiling self. "Well anyway, we started to build you a profile. Tim manged to hack Slade's laptop, got most of the information we know about you. You're birthday, training stats, videos footage that sort of thing. Tim also manged to make you an official birth certificate. We just needed the first name and a middle name, if you want one that is, we-"

"You went through all that trouble for me?" "It wasn't any trouble, Blue." Dick said, pulling out a tiny notebook from his utility belt. Flipping it open, showing it to her, Blue saw dozens of names, written in neat small handwriting.

"We all agreed it would be best for you to choose. Though we all do have our personal favourites." He said, turning the page to a few highlighter names. Leaning over Blue began to read them.

Jane

Sofia

Luna

Kate

Aurora

Cara

Diane

"Diane." Blue said. "Jason. He's a Wonder Woman fan to say the least." "Jane." Blue said smirking. "That was Tim, since it was the first name we knew you by. "Which ones you favourite?" Blue asked, inspecting the list. "I don't have one." Dick admitted, shrugging.

"Wha…Why not?" Blue asked, looking up. "Whatever name you chose, should be because you want that name, after all you can't chose again." Dick said. "Obviously you don't have to decide right now." He said tucking the notepad back into his pocket.

"I know, already." Blue said instantly. "Really?" Dick said, glancing up at her, his eyes glittering.

Blue nodded. "Yes, but first." She said, looking out at the bright city. "I want to fly." Blue said suddenly, her eyes locked onto the glittering ground below. "Huh?"

"I want to fly, like you." Blue explained, gazing up at him her eyes shining. "Fly, huh?" Dick said, slipping on his mask a smile tugging on his lips as he picked her up holding her tightly like one would a baby. "I think I can make that happen."

Pulling out his grabble tightening his grip around her. "Hold on." Dick cried, vaulting off the rooftop, the two free falling.

Air whistling in her ears. Her hair flying out behind her, adrenaline pumping though her veins as they fell the only person to hold onto was Dick, but she wouldn't have had it any other way.

Falling, falling, falling the ground coming closer, so close that she could see the people's facial features, then suddenly they were tugged up, soaring though the air. Lights they were bright, brighter than anything she ever saw. Cars honking, people bustling around, colour fill neon signs, advertising things like cereal to the 'Iceberg Lounge'

She was smiling, it was a different smile that what he usually saw, it was a smile that was completely natural, completely free. Her eyes shining Blue opened her mouth.

"Woohooo!"

* * *

"That was incredible." She breathed out, when they landed gently back onto the rooftop. Dick looked down at her, eyes shining a smile still present on her face. "Yeah. It is." He whispered, setting her down gently.

The duo gazed at the city, there breathe coming in small white puffs. "Mary." Blue said, after a few minutes of a peaceful silence. "What?" Dick asked, glancing at her.

"Mary." Blue repeated. "It's the name, the name I wanted."

Dick stared at her, Blue swallowed. "Before I saw you in that park, I was told to study you all of you. I did. On your file, there was a name Mary Lloyd. I never read it, Talia refused to let me read any personal information about you. I didn't question it, well I couldn't question it. But, the name… I never forgot it. It's the name I feel like I should know, I feel connected to it. I don't know why…I just do." Blue finished, looking unsurely at Dick.

"Who is she?"

Dick bent down, slowly placing his hands on her shoulders. "Mary Lloyd, is my mother." Dick started. "What happened to her?" Blue asked softy. Dick gulped. "She died a long time ago."

"And you just happened to look exactly like her when she was around your age." Dick whispered, brushing back a few stray strands of hair from her eyes. "You know, you remind me of her. You know that."

"Really," she whispered, her eyes widely in surprise, Dick nodded. "Really."

A content smile, slipped on the duo's faces. "Do you miss her?" Blue asked quietly, taking in controlled breathes. "Everyday." Dick said, copying her tone. "But I have my Bruce and the others, I have a family. And she's not really gone, she's lives inside me," Dick said placing a hand over his heart. "And now she lives inside you too." Dick said, placing a hand over her heart.

Gazing up into her eyes, his own glistening. "Welcome home, Mary."

* * *

**2 weeks later…**

"All right, everyone shut up!" Jason called, jumping onto the new coffee table. The rebuilding and redecorating of Wayne Manor had been the most interesting two weeks of her life. The manor had been rebuild to its glory, with a few lovely new editions to it.

For starts, she had received a bedroom, her very own bedroom with an actual bed, a desk and large window that looked over the grounds. She had also been able to decorate the room as she pleased. Which was still a work in progress since this was the first time she had ever been allowed her own room that she could decorate.

After that she was allowed official access into the Batcave and anywhere in the manor, though around 80% of the time she was in the library or flicking though the Batcomputers files.

Though today was the day that she had been truly looking forward to. Because after today, things would finally be official.

"Today, is the day that makes things official," Jason said, "Today, we can welcome, Dickie-bird's daughter, the amazing, butt-kicking Mary Aurora Grayson!" Jason yelled rising his glass of soda.

A sound of laughter and cheering reached her ears, as Dick gave her a one armed hug from behind her, Damian resting his hand on her shoulder giving it a squeezing with Titus and Alfred the Cat, by their feet.

Tim, Bruce and Alfred sitting on armchairs, an open laptop resting on Tim's lap. Picking it up, placing it on the other end of the coffee table, he typed a few keys, leaning back she watched the blue loading line, unloading her profile, making her, official, making her real. "Okay, Three…Two…One!"

"Yay!" they Wayne's cheered, clapping. Jason grinning from ear to ear, blowing a bit of white hair that flew into his face. "Welcome home, Mary!"

Mary smiled, glancing behind her gazing at her father, then back at the rest. "Home." She whispered. "I like that."

* * *

Mary sighed, taking in the fresh evening air, from her balcony window. "Guess you like it here then, huh _Mary._"

Taking in another breath, shutting eyes, Mary gave him a fleeting look before returning her gaze outside. "Hello Jason,"

Running his fingers though his tuft of shocking white hair, he plonked himself onto her bed. The bed letting out a small squeaking at the sudden weight.

"What do I own the pleasure of this visits?" Mary asked, facing him sitting on her small strange spinney round chair. Jason shrugged. "Just a friendly visits, making sure you're okay."

Mary nodded, a few strands of hair falling out of her neat simple plait. "That's nice of you." She said, Jason nodded, playing with a few stray strands of cotton on the new bedcovers. "Not to question you decorating skills, but I think there to be, more …I don't know, colour." Jason said taking in the room.

Mary shrugged. "Not really sure what I like." She said, looking around the bare room, the room was mostly white, besides the light brown wooden desk, and the navy bed covers. Jason huffed, jumping up from the bed.

"Get up."

"Excuse me?" Mary asked, curiosity starting to bit at her as she watched the older taller male. "Get up," Jason repeated, making a raising gesturing with his hands. "Come on. Quickly." He said, opening Mary's door peeking out. "Oh, grab a jacket. Its chilly out." he added, holding the door open for her.

Grabbing the small jersey, Mary followed, faithfully trotting behind Jason. "Where are we going?" she asked, despite the late hour, not needing to worry about her volume.

Nightwing, Batman and Robin were all out on patrol, Alfred in the Batcave, Tim passing out on the floor, dropping like a log, just an hour after 'Blue' became 'Mary'.

Jason smirked, his blue eyes shining. "You'll see."

**Well? Reviews, likes, ect, ect. Thank you, readers! Seriously you are all amazing! Till next time...**


	14. Change

"Isn't this illegal?" Mary asked, bouncing on the show-bed in Gotham Shine the home-store. "Technically, but we're superheroes so its fine." Jason said waving it off, returning his gaze back to the printed throw pillows.

Mary raised an eyebrow, gripping the edge of the show-bed. "Technically, we are reformed villains slash assassins that are just…a mess. But, you do you Jason."

Jason flicked his gaze to the younger, a slightly surprised but oddly proud look crossing his features. "What's wrong?" Mary asked, glancing over her shoulder, wondering if someone had miraculously sneaked up behind them.

Jason smiled to himself, the young girl had an incredible changed in the past month and a half. "Nothing…so, moment of truth." he said holding up to throw pillows. "Are we going with pastel rainbow explosion or a weird paint splatter that looking aesthetically appealing for some reason?"

Mary leaned back inspecting the pillows critically, biting her lower lip. "Ummm…" she mumbled glancing between the two. "Pastel Rainbow Explosion."

Jason nodded tossing the pillow into the shopping trolley and the other back onto the shelf. A regular theme of bright colours were evident in the trolley, though it was understandable, Mary was never allowed colours so she went kinda nuts at how many she could choose from.

"I have a question. Why are we doing this at-" Mary paused turning and glancing at one of the working clocks. "-2 in the morning?"

Jason shrugged. "We had time to kill, besides you and I both know, you're not gonna sleep till the other are back from patrol." Mary nodded, tighten her ponytail, a few strands escaping from her it. "True."

"And I thought we could…you know…bond, ya know before..." Jason said trailing off. Mary nodded thoughtfully. "I like that." She said jumping off the show-bed, Jason smiled, discreetly letting out a worried sigh of relief. Wheeling the trolley to another aisle, the two passing the cash register. "Ummm Jason?"

He turned, the trolley wheel squeaking loudly against the marble coloured floor. "Yeah, Mary?"

"How are we going to pay for this? You forgot your wallet." Jason paused, smacking his lips while nodding his head. "That I did."

Looking around, reaching over, he suddenly picked up a chair and promptly smashed it on the floor, splintering bits of wood flying everywhere. "Why did you do that?" Mary cried glancing at the broken chair. "So they think they got robbed!" Jason replied grinning.

"And the robbers took a few pillows and bedcovers?!" Mary replied wondering if she should stop him or laugh at the absurdness of it. Jason gave her a deadpanned look. "This is Gotham, Mary. People break into places for straws." he said, taking another chair. "Quick, I'll break another chair, you smash that vase!"

"Jason!"

* * *

The light rap on her door, jerked Mary awake, her balcony door ajar and letting in a gust of cold wind. "Late night?" Tim asked smirking in the doorway. Mary nodded yawning as she peeled herself off the desk that been sleeping on.

"You and Jay had fun last night." Tim said, surveying the large bags that lay in Mary's new room. "Good that you went with Jay, he's interior designing is flawless."

Mary smiled, rubbing her eyes. "Yeah, it was pretty fun…Anyway, why are you up so early?" she asked, glancing at the small wooden clock on her desk.

Tim sighed, walking into the room lowering himself on Mary's untouched bed, his thin fingers constantly running up and down in his navy jeans. "Bl-Mary, I am heading back to Jump City. Today. In 10 minutes."

Mary swallowed hard, trying to ignore the painful dropping feeling in her chest. "Oh." She mumbled, slumping in her chair.

Tim nodded. "Yeah, the, er Titians need me. Emergency so I'm heading back. Just thought you should um," he cleared his throat nervously under her gaze. "You know hear it from me." He mumbled, glancing up at her.

Mary nodded, tucking some of her loose hair behind her ear. "Okay…" she whispered, before glancing up unsurely. "Are you coming back?"

Tim smiled lightly. "I'll always come back here," Tim said getting up, pulling at the zipper of his green jacket. "This place is home. Eventually, it'll be your too." he said softly, reaching out and squeezing her shoulder lightly before making his way to the door.

"Tim." Mary called jumping up from her chair. Tim paused in the doorway, his hand resting on her doorframe. "Thank you." Mary said. Tim turned a tuft of his dark hair falling over his eyes, a small smile on his face. _"_Your welcome." Tim said, smiling to himself. "See ya soon, Babybird."

"Goodbye Tim."

* * *

Sighing to herself Mary silently watched the black car drove out of the tall gates of Wayne Manor and out into the street. Running her fingers though her loose hair, Mary walked around the still-in-progress garden, trying to ignore the odd emptiness in her chest.

"Tt, Finally, I thought he'd never leave." came a voice from behind her. Mary rolled her eyes. "Don't be horrid Damian." She chided lightly, pulling on her sleeves so they completely covered her hands. "You going to miss him too." Damian fell in step with her, hands in his pockets. "Miss Drake? Have you delirium?"

Mary shrugged, a knowing smile fitting onto her face. "No, but nevermind. How was patrol last night?"

"Adequate. How was the late night shopping?"

"It was…enlightening." Mary said, as they trudged through the quiet garden, the chilly wind blowing hard at them making Mary pull harder on her coat. Mary looked up inspecting the once green lush garden, that know seemed cold and unfriendly. "Everything's changing Damian. Everything."

Damian nodded, his aquamarine eyes piecing into hers. "They are." "Is it bad, that I feel…"

"Scared?" Mary nodded, Damian shook his head. "No. It's natural. Its, human."

A small smile graced her tired face, making Damian pause. While she smiled, her eyes were worn, like a soldier who had seen too much. "Change is good." He hummed finally, pacing a hand gently on Mary's shoulder. "We all needed a change. But I'll be the same."

Mary slide her hand onto Damian's. "Thanks Damian." She whispered, feeling his warmth run though her like hot tea on a freezing snowy day. After a few seconds their hands dropped, sliding back into here respective pockets. "Pennyworth made hot chocolate. You must try some, its quiet good."

Mary straighten instantly, her eyes shining. "If it has chocolate, it must be amazing."

* * *

"Do you think I sprung this on her too fast?" Dick mumbled, tossing the Rubik's cube he had been fiddling with. "Well…I wouldn't say you've been slow…" Jason said unsurely. "Ugh!" Dick spat, slamming the Rubik's cube onto the side table. "I knew it! I screwed up!"

Jason shook his head. "Come on Dickie Bird, I'm meant to be the problematic trainwreck." He joked, Dick buried his head in his hands, goraning. Jason sighed. "Look, you were excited, and maybe you kind of…ambushed-"

"Ambushed?!" Dick cried. "-Jumped-" Jason corrected. "Jumped at the chance, what you did was…good, good for her. She needed a good solid push. You gave that to her. Bl-Mary…she…she's guarded, and it's a good thing she is with the hell she went though. You need to bond with her, but give her time. Trust me, she already likes you."

Dick smiled. Jason returned with a smirk. "She'll warm up to us, all of us. She, just needs time…And if all else fails…give her chocolate, you gave her a thing for it."

Dick laughed, gazing up at his brother. "Thanks Jay." Jason shrugged, pulling on his leather jacket. "Anytime, Dickie Bird. Though-"

"You have to go." Dick finished, leaning back in his chair a grin on his face. "Ho-"

"Kori. Well, not really. I saw a message from her. Outlaws need there fearless Red Hood." Jason snorted, pulling on his gloves. "Yeah, right."

"You tell Bruce?" Jason nodded. "This morning."

"Did you tell-"

"Mary?" Jason guessed. "Yeah, I told her when we went shopping."

"First Tim, then you." Dick mumbled to himself, before returning his gaze to Jason. "You better come visit. Don't be a stranger, here or to my apartment."

"You mean that small, crappy hole you call an apartment." Jason said blankly. "It's not that bad." Dick defended. Jason raised his eyebrow, adjusting the glove before shoving his hands into his pockets. Dick deflated. "Okay, it's bad. But you are still welcome. Always."

Jason smiled. "Thanks Dick."

**So? I know its super short...But, I would really love some thoughts, criticism., ect, ect. Do you like Blues (Mary) name? Reviews? Please, I really need and enjoy getting feedback! Till next time...**


	15. A New Life

Blood did bother her, Mary had no idea how much it did until a drop of the scarlet liquid ran down the tip of her finger and onto the still growing grass.

The single drop reminded her of the Duckworth's there faces frozen in fear as she ruthlessly killed every one of them. The blood reminded her of the dripping words of her friend on the wall that she had painted, the wounds she inflicted, the beating she received, the dark underground rooms that she had stayed in, David Cain's body soaked in blood. The man with the owl shaped goggles.

Blood. Swallowing hard, Mary tucked her hands into her pockets, staring at the rose bush in the garden. She was starting to become accustomed to her 'new life' as her father Richard Grayson put it. He tried hard to get close to her, but she found it so hard to get close to people.

She still avoided Bruce, occasionally hid from Alfred and would flinch when Richard would raise his hands or jump in excitement.

Time, time, time. That's what they all said. It takes time. Time to adjust, time to be comfortable, time to trust. Trust another thing that she found difficult, the thought of an assassin jumping though her window and slashing her throat was still a very prominent fear.

Glancing up at the large manor in front of her, its garden grounds still being redone after the attack the manor still be fixed, Mary felt an odd sense of calm around it, despite it being a place of chaos. It was broken, battered but still breathing. It had been given its 'new life'.

Its new beginning. Turning around, Mary looked out, she could easily run out of the manor, disappear and never be heard of again. She could easily fall back, hide in the shadows once more. A small part of her, screamed at her to do so. To run, to hide. But she bring herself to listen to it.

Shutting her eyes Mary looked up at the sky remembering something that Natas had once told her. "La yumkinuk aleawdat wataghyir albidayat , walakun yumkinuk 'an tabda min 'ayn 'ant wataghyir alnahayati." she whispered to herself, as she did so a loud chirp rang though the silent garden. Mary looked up.

A bluejay. She smiled.

Standing there, in the chill winter air, looking on at the battered manor, was a girl. A small girl around the age of nine, who had seen horrors far beyond her current understanding, who was broken and battered but still breathing, who had been given her new life.

And her name, was Mary Aurora Grayson.

**Translations: "You can't go back and change the beginning, but you can start where you are and change the ending."- Arabic Proverb. **

This is sadly the end of What Hides In The Shadows, but Mary's journey isn't over yet :) Thank you to my wonderful amazing readers! Truly your support has been incredible! Thank you! And as always... Till next time...


End file.
